Padded Feet And Drumbeats
by InsomniacFlaaffy
Summary: Music and the smallest of misunderstandings can bring people together. But what are the repercussions of running away from your fate and learning too much information?
1. Chapter 1

They had only been in Los Angeles for about a week, give or take, and already the mansion was the location of a massive party.

Right when evening set in, strangers, fans, celebrities, and movie producers clambered like a crazed mob to the American headquarters for Gorillaz. Their cars occupied every available in the long driveway, even parking on the freshly trimmed lawn when space grew limited. Tire marks would be hell for the landscaping people to deal with in the morning after. Bright lights shined through the mansion's many windows, contrasting against the white of the building. Music of indistinguishable genre rocked the entire place to the core and could be heard from miles in every direction. No one would be surprised if it drew in more people like moths to and open flame.

Inside was equally as loud the outside, or even louder. Most of the patrons gathered in the foyer and the gigantic carpet lined staircase. It split off into two directions at the top, creating a railed balcony close to the crystal chandelier attached to the ceiling above. There wasn't a single person that didn't have a drink in their hands and slurred words on their tongues. Reddened cheeks, bloodshot eyes, and louder than normal voices was a sign of a good time in a place as this place. Someone could say the mansion was now a den of vice and sin. Where one's inner demons reared their ugly heads, and no one there would or could disagree.

From one of the dozens of bedrooms on the first floor, Russel walked out and paused at the top of the staircase as he yawned. He spent most of the afternoon sleeping and conserving enough energy to face the inevitable party. It wasn't like he hated parties. He loved to have a good time but they were draining as hell. Wouldn't surprise him if he dozed off in the next few hours and Del escaped to have his own fun. He could sleep through almost any noise. Loud music and talking was white noise to his ears.

He maneuvered his way down the stairs, passed drunk partiers and nearly tripped over a guy out cold on the last step. Groaning, Russel planted his foot on the guy's back and shoved him off the stairs. He didn't move when he hit the white tile floor with a heavy thud. God, he hoped the guy wasn't dead. When Russel pushed himself through the literal ocean of people, several people called out towards him and raised their drinks. He replied with a quiet wave in their direction and kept going on his way. He had no idea who those people were.

Connected to the foyer was the dining room. A bit too large of a room for the band to use themselves but perfect for holding a party in. Two thirds of the party goers were in this room, either in smaller groups, dancing or talking amongst another. Maybe he would see the others here. It was hard to lose those three in a crowd.

A long buffet table at the end of the hall grabbed Russel's interest but a familiar face in the crowds caused him to break his attention from food. He saw 2D on his own, standing off to the side of the hall, chatting it up with a woman. Curious, Russel began to observe from a distant.

The young man was flirting with the woman by the way he gestured his arms and how he stood close to her. The woman, a short haired brunette, stood at the same height as 2D. She was dressed rather formal for a party like this one: a black suit with matching black heels. Did she not have enough time to change into something more comfortable before she came here? In her hands she held a white platter and and teacup that she slipped from occasionally. Russel raised a brow. He didn't remember there being any kind of teacups out for use. Where did she get it from? Her face was unreadable. She seemed to be listening to 2D yet ignoring him at the same time. She turned her head slowly to face Russel and her thin, red lips upturned into a tiny smile. The woman raised her cup to his then turned her attention back to 2D. Russel felt himself get goosebumps at her gaze.

Food sounded much better than questions about random women. That night would be the only time he would see her then she would be forgotten like the others around him. The buffet table called out for him and he couldn't refuse its beckoning sweet smells. A brisk walk brought him to his destination. No one else had gathered where he was so the food was right for the taking. Russel reached out for a stack of mini sandwiches when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Retracting his hand, Russel glanced over at the figure close by.

Well, they were certainly a person, he could say. Where they came from, it was a mystery. Russel swore no one was at the table when he approached it. They were a small person, shorter than he was, and thinner than a twig. The only article of clothing he saw was an oversized hooded jacket, zipped up and with the hood pulled over their head. Their fingers, shaking, reached out and snatched up cocktail wieners from a large plate. They shoved the meat in their mouth, toothpick and all, then returned the drool covered toothpick back on the plate.

Russel watched them repeat the process several times. They were really going to town on those weenies. It was when they began shoving the ham in their pockets that Russel noticed something odd. They were trembling uncontrollably and looking over her shoulder, over and over again. He scowled when he piece two and two together.

Russel grabbed the person by their wrist right when they reached out for another helping of weenies. He pulled them in close. He was probably being rough but from past experiences, you can't go easy with these type. Most of the person's face was obscured by the shadow of their hood with the exception of the bottom of their face. Their lips were pressed thin and their cheeks puffed out from all the food stored in them.

"Thought you could walk in and no one would notice your twitchy ass?" he said.

They looked up at him but didn't make an attempt to respond or pull away from him. All they did was chew the food in their mouth and swallowed. The smell of cooked meat wafted off of their shaky breath.

He wasn't going to wait for them to answer anyway. Russel dragged them out the dining hall, pushed through the crowd again, and stopped at the entrance. He took ahold of the door handle and swung the door open in a swift motion. With a hard shove on the back, the person stumbled into the chilled Los Angeles night.

They turned to face Russel and took a step towards him. "B-but…" they stammered. Their voice was tiny, almost like a small child's. "I-I was…"

"I ain't fall for that shit. I know everything about you junkies. If I see you around here again, I'm kicking your ass and calling the cops. Maybe at the same time." Russel warned then slammed the door shut. He wasn't joking with the threat. Like hell he was going to let some tweaked out junkie steal their equipment again.

"There you are, Russy-Wussy!"

The sound of a shrill woman's voice calling out from behind him over the noise of the party. It made him grimace but, not wanting to be rude, he turned to face the voice's owner. It belonged to a busty young blonde stuffed in a skin tight red dress. Clinging to the woman with an arm draped over her neck was Murdoc. He slumped up against the woman on wobbly legs, eyes closed and head down low. Incoherent mumbling fell from his mouth as he tried to keep his balance on his own.

"You're a hard man to find in a crowd, aren't you?" she commented then held out her free hand to him. "My name is Victoria but you, darling, can call me Vicki. You can say I'm one of Murdy's friends."

Russel gave her open hand a quick glance and then focused back on the woman's face. "Of course you are," he said. The older man had plenty of 'friends' he told no one about. "What happened to him?"

Vicki replied, "Oh, Murdy just had a little too much fun, that's all. You boys and your partying. Other than that, have you seen my Ghostie-Goo? I swear I can never keep her with me. She is wearing this unflattering black jacket with a hood. Ugly little thing, really. I told her to wear something that shows off her assets."

Russel frowned, "So she's with you? Want to tell me why you brought a damn junkie her?"

"Junkie?" Vicki repeated then she laughed, "Russy, I didn't know you were so funny! Ghostie is no junkie. Far from it, actually. She's only 17 and more nervous than a wild bunny rabbit. She's too much of a prude to do any fun stuff." She lifted Murdoc up on his feet, almost cradling his torso. "I'm going to lay Murdy down for some shuteye. Tell me if you see Ghostie anywhere, okay? I don't want her all cooped up in a corner." The woman, dragging Murdoc along with her, was absorbed by the crowd and disappeared from sight.

Dread filled the emptiness in his stomach. Oh, he fucked up and he fucked up badly. Russel left the warmth of the party for the cool September night. The lights from the mansion illuminated but so much of the darkness outside. He saw no sign of the girl, as if she was going to stand there and wait for someone to get her. Rough handling a teen and threatening her with violence? He really hit an all time low this go around. Sometimes his paranoia did more harm than good...


	2. Chapter 2

_Several years later…_

He hated it here. The drinks were tasteless, even though they were expensive, and the music was wack.

' _Let go club-hopping_ ,' he heard Murdoc's voice grate inside his head. ' _You need to get out of this dump, Russel. It will be fun!_ '

That wrinkled grape knew how to bullshit his way into getting what he wanted. And he knew Russel would crack if he bothered him enough, which he sure as hell did. Now Russel was just stuck feeling miserable, slightly agitated, and uncomfortable. He bet Noodle was having more fun than he was back in her home country. Hell, anywhere sounded much better than this place.

The melting ice clinked around in his cocktail glass as Russel swirled the glass in the circular motion. It was vodka and orange juice; something simple and light to get a sight buzz going. Plus, it was the cheapest drink on the menu. He knocked back the rest of the watered-down drink. It stung as the chilled liquid hit the back of his throat. Russel swallowed hard and slammed the glass down on the booth's table which made the bowl of bar nuts to shake.

Russel let out a soft sigh when the alcohol reached his stomach. He stretched his arm out over the back of the booth, frowning at the music playing. It was an abomination of euro trash and electro spewing from the speakers. A pure amalgamation of notes and beats; it was complete nonsense.

"What's wrong, Russ?" 2D asked from the other side of the booth, stuffing peanuts in his mouth. "You're not having any fun?" Spit and half chewed peanut bits flew out and onto the table when he spoke.

"Fun ain't sitting here and having your brain turn to mush and leak out your ears," Russel replied dryly. "This music fucking sucks ass. And the people 'dancing' to it…where's the talent? Or the emotion?"

The song came to an abrupt end; the colorful lights turned towards the DJ booth and stage. The stoner guy who oversaw the music left the stage and a petite character took his place. Russel watched them mess with the equipment and bring up their own music to replace the old music. At least they had better taste in music. The hood of their green jacket blocked the view of their face. Two women, an average sized blonde and a tall brunette, walked on stage and began talking to the DJ. Strange, Russel felt like as if he had seen those women before in the past. Yet, he couldn't quite pinpoint when and where though.

"Eyyy, Rrrrr-Russel," Murdoc slugged voice purred his name behind him. A chill ran down Russel's spine and he watched the older man slide into his line of sight. The smell of hard liquor and sex permeated the air around him. "Scoot over," he managed to say as he drunkenly shoved the palm of his hand against the side of 2D's face. 2D whined but moved over to the booth's outer side and Murdoc slinked his body into the seat. "You boys having fun? I know I am."

Russel snorted, "Fun is subjective," he said, tilting his glass from side to side in boredom.

"Yeah," 2D answered. "I got some nice ladies' numbers and one girl wanted me to sign her chest. But I didn't do it since you can get ink poisoning if you write on your skin with a marker."

"You're a real lifesaver, Dents," Murdoc commented. It was difficult to make out if he was being sarcastic or genuine.

"Hey, hey, everyone! Ready to get up and really move?" the blonde announced to all who could hear her.

The brunette spoke up, "We're the Misbehaving Beauties coming at you live and in the flesh for our great debut."

"You got that right, Laura! We're going to drive you guys insane with our lovely voices." the blonde bounced about then pointed a finger to the person at the booth. "Kick it, DJ!"

Their DJ nodded and with a sound like a roll a thunder echoing throughout the whole club, the two women stood with their backs together.

Together, they harmonized, _"You ready for this? Get on the floor and dance with me. You need to cut it out! Move to the beat and feel the synchronizing. When we move, and you groove then you feel the melody. You better, kid!"_

The beat dropped, and it dropped hard. A symphony of drums, electric guitars, and bass blasted out the loud speakers. The DJ's hands moved across the soundboards, keeping in time with the tempo of the upbeat song. The music seemed to bring life back to the zombified club-goers and brought them back to the real world. The women broke apart with each taking to one side of the stage. Their dancing was fluid and in sync.

" _Give it your all,"_ the blonde, a soprano, sang. _"Get up, get up to my melody and we'll get down with you!"_

The brunette, an alto, continued, _"Rock to the beat. Follow me, each step it the key. You and me forever. Hey, hey, hey!"_

They harmonized one more time. _"You ready for this? Get on the floor and dance with me. You need to cut it out! Move to the beat and feel the synchronizing. When we move, and you groove then you feel the melody! You need to run with me. We'll fly into the sky! And now you know, you need to cut it out! Come ride with me, we'll leap above the heavens. And we'll move, and you'll groove then we'll feel the melody. You better, kid!"_

Strangely enough, the music was catchy. It wasn't Russel's kind of genre, but it was less head pounding than the previous song. It even had his foot tapping along to the beat.

Soon, the ladies' song came to an end and their music turned to generic dance music. Several people left the crowd in front of the stage and gathered around the bar. Russel looked down at his own glass. He needed another drink to get through the rest of the night. And a hammer to bash himself over the head repeatedly with.

"Yoo-hoo! Oh, Murdy!" Someone called out somehow over the loud music. It was the blonde-haired woman, waving her hand wildly towards the three men. She dragged the others behind her as she came closer to the booth. The closer they came, the more the three women looked familiar. Sort of like déjà vu, but just out of reach. It was right on the edges Russel's mind.

The blonde-haired woman wedged herself into the booth, almost kicking 2D in the face with her heel, and got comfortable in Murdoc's lap. "Murdy," she cooed as she wrapped her arms loosely around the older man's neck. "Did you like my song? We did try our hardest and the crowd seemed to like it."

"It was alright," he replied. "Not as good as, to say, my music. You girls got a long way to go before you're as good as me."

Aww Murdy, that hurts me so…" she whined then turned her head over to the person in the hooded jacket standing nearby. "You heard the man, Ghostie! You need to do better. The vocals are top notch but you're slacking as always!"

"Yes Vicki," was the person's answer.

"Victoria," the brunette spoke up. She seated herself on a stool at the open side of the booth's table. When did she get that? She arrived out of nowhere. "Don't you think it's rude to not introduce us to these men? It has been several years, and I thought you were our leader…"

Vicki said, flustered, "Of course I am! I'm Vicki and these lovelies are my mates, Laura and Ghost. Together, we make the Misbehaving Beauties!"

"That's a cute name for a girl band," 2D commented, "Or would you lot be pop idols?"

"Thank you, Stu-Stu! I thought of the name myself!"

And there it was. He knew that these women were familiar. A lot had happened since they were in America years ago. It was a surprise that he kept them in his mind for that long. Then that meant the woman in the jacket was…Russel glanced over at her and his stomach tensed with guilt as it did in the past. The memory of his mistake lingered in the back of his head. Did she hold a grudge against him? Or was she afraid of him?

"Better than her last choices of group names like _We Bitches Be Singin'_ or _Muthafuckin' Cunts in Charge of this Muthafuckin' Place,_ " Laura added, "That last one wouldn't fit on any poster available in the shops."

"Hey!" Vicki slapped a hand down on the table and pointed a finger at the woman. "Those were great names and you know it! I just thought Misbehaving Beauties was more…PG for the kiddies in the audience."

"Take a seat, Ghost. You have been standing on your feet all night," said Laura and she motioned to the empty space next to Russel. "Please, sit down and relax."

"No th-thank you," she immediately declined. Her head turned to glance over her shoulder then returned her attention back on the others. Russel could see two people hanging away from the rest of the people with their bodies facing the hooded girl. "I-I'm fine standing right here." She fiddled with her sleeves between tiny, shaky fingers.

"Now, don't be like that, Ghostie," Vicki scolded. "Russy-Wussy won't bite. Isn't that right, Russy? You're more likely to take a chuck out of him than he is!"

"Don't call me that," Russel warned. He hated that nickname she seemed to have pulled from nowhere.

"Yeah," Murdoc said, "Get yourself a nice drink, relax, and have some fun. Who know? You might even get lucky if you play your cards right…" He cackled with a smile on his face.

Ghost flinched at the comment and turned her back to the group. "I-I forgot I have something to do. Excuse me," she said and quickly walked off to disappear into the crowd.

No one noticed the same two people leave their spot near the back of the large room and followed behind the girl, except for Russel. He had a feeling, call it a hunch, that those two didn't have purest of intentions. Worry set in when Vicki and Laura didn't attempt to move from where they were seated.

"Isn't anyone going to go after her?" It was 2D who vocalized both of their concern. "I don't think a tiny girl like her is safe in a place like this."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Russel.

Vicki couldn't answer as she was planting kisses all over the side of Murdoc's face. Instead, Laura replied, "Do not fret, Stuart Pot. Ghost will be fine. She can be…dramatic at times. She gets her feelings hurt over the smallest of things, runs off, then comes back and apologies repeatedly afterwards. It takes a little time for her to recover."

2D frowned, "Well, someone should go check up on her at least."

"I'll go find her," Russel offered. He didn't wait for the others to reply as he wiggled himself out the booth.

Laura 's eyes scanned over him slowly. "What an interesting turn of events," he barely heard her over the music.

Russel pushed his way through the crowd, bumping into drunken people half the time, in the general direction he saw Ghost went. It led him pass metal double doors and into the back of the club. The long hallway was a tattered mess. The drywall was crackled and the whole place smelled of mildew. Thought Russel smelled worse things in his life than this. It looked run-down, crappy motel like the ones they stayed in the band's earlier days. More doors led off to side rooms filled the hall completely. She could have entered any one of them.

He soon heard voices further down the hallway, just out of reach to hear clearly and make out proper sentences. The hall took a ninety degree right turn where the voices grew louder. He got closer, keeping himself hidden behind the wall, and peered around the corner.

Ghost had her back pressed firm against the wall closest to him. She trembled underneath the man that towered over her and kept her head bowed. He was a tall, muscular fellow with a menacing presence. His skin an olive toned and almond shaped eyes a soul piercing dark green. His black hair was tied back into long braid. The woman by the man's side leering at Ghost looked identical to him. Her head came up to shoulder and her hair was pulled up into a messy top knot hairstyle. Together they wore the same dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

"Looks like we won another round of hide and seek," the woman sneered. "Alanah ain't very good at playing, huh Murphy?"

"We sure did, Mariah," the man the woman referred to as Murphy agreed. He slammed a thick hand against the wall by Ghost's head. She whimpered and pulled her hands close to her chest. Murphy continued, "And here she is, playing pretend with her little music button box and her little friends." Then his voice went harsh, "What a delusional, sad girl. Thinking she can just leave her poor mother all alone. You're so selfish, you know. Selfish _and_ delusional. "

"I-I don't want to go back there," Russel heard Ghost stammer and she began to inch away herself away from the pair. "I'm a grown woman now. I'm free. A-and I can do what I want and go wherever I please. So, leave me alone…Please?"

Mariah laughed then said, "Do you really believe that bloody shit, you whelp? This society offers you nothing in return that ours offers you already. If not, better. Why can't you get that through your thick skull? You'll come home eventually, whether on your own or by us."

"Leave her alone," Russel said as he stepped out of his hiding spot. All heads turned towards him. "If she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't want to go. Simple as that."

"Mister Russel?" Ghost gasped.

"Who's this, Alanah?" Murphy asked as he approached Russel while he glared at him. "Your play thing? Your protector? Or maybe another friend who will just hurt you in the end."

"U-Um! He's no one!" she replied quickly. "He's just some guy I heard of from some place. That's all."

Mariah stomped on the smaller woman's foot with her heel and Ghost yelped. "Don't lie to us, Alanah," the bigger woman growled, "You know how much we hate liars. You're walking on thin ice, girlie."

Russel clenched his jaw and puffed out his chest at Murphy. "I want you to leave her alone," he repeated with force.

Not a second later, Murphy was in his face and he jabbed a finger into Russel's chest. He swore those green eyes were glowing. "And what are you going to do about it, you baked hog?" he asked with a mocking tone in his voice. "Fight me?"

"I will if it means you'll leave this poor girl alone," was his answer and he did not regret it coming out of his mouth.

It made Murphy smirk and laugh, "A cocky bastard," He removed his finger and stepped back a little. "I like that. We'll see you again, hog. Let's get out of this dump, Mariah." He walked by Russel and shoved his shoulder into the large man.

Mariah took a step forward then shouted in Ghost's face with her arms over her head. Ghost yelped and jumped, which made the woman. "See you later, whelp. Don't get hit by a speeding car," she said and followed behind her twin. The pair turned around the corner and left the two's line of sight.

Russel turned around and saw that Ghost was now facing him. The shadow of her hood masked her face, but he could see the shine from her eye in the light. It was quiet between them. Only the bumping bass of the club's music vibrated in his ears. He rubbed the back of his neck and shoved his other hand into his coat pocket. What the hell was he going say to her?

"Um, hey," he said. She stood in silence. Not waiting for her response, Russel continued, "I don't know if you remember that party in LA as few years back…"

"O-oh, I do remember that," said the woman. "You really scared me back then…Bruised my wrist when you grabbed me too…"

Shit. Russel stuffed his other hand in his empty pocket. God, he felt just as horrible as he did in the past. "I never got to say sorry back then," he explained, "I thought you were some kind of junkie. We had a lot of vandals and thieves, so I got worried. But that doesn't excuse how I acted towards you. I tried looking for you, I swear."

"I understand, Mister Russel," she said. Her hands reached up to the edges of her hood and pulled it back in a slow motion. She possessed a small, round face that matched her small height. She had to be the same size as Noodle. The rosiness of her cheeks contrasted her pale skin. Straight black hair framed her face and covered her left eye. She wore a red beanie with a silver triangle pin on her head. She opened her brown eyes while she adjusted her hat. "I can give off that vibe when I have my hood up, so I don't blame you."

"Are you okay?" Russel asked, "Those assholes were giving you a hard time."

She nodded, "Yes sir, I'm fine. Thank you for your help," she then exclaimed, "O-oh, I haven't even introduced myself! I know plenty about you, but you know nothing about me. So sorry…My name is Alanah Patterson, but you can call me Ghost if you want. That's what everyone else calls me. I-I just turned 21, ha-ha…" she broke eye contact and looked down at her feet.

"Alanah…" Russel repeated, and the woman perked up, bright eyed. Now that he had found her, what was he going to do next? He didn't want to go back to sitting and being miserable as he drank away his boredom. "This place fucking sucks. You wanna ditch this place?" he suggested.

"Um, sure! I really thought you would never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

"We should leave from the back entrance," Alanah explained. She grabbed ahold of Russel's hand, which dwarfed hers in size, and led him down the hallway. "I-I'll never hear the end of it from Vicki and Laura if they saw me with you. They are so pushy to get me to date someone. I don't like it."

"I feel you," Russel replied with a small nod of the head, "They look like those type of people forcing themselves into other's lives."

"Mm-hmm," she then asked, "Are Mister Murdoc and Mister 2D like that also?"

Russel's answer was immediate, "Muds and 'D are the kind of people who thrive on juicy gossip. They would probably die if they didn't try to stick their noses in my business. Thankfully, they know not to push my buttons."

Alanah glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment then returned her head to a neutral position. "I see…" she said, nodding.

At the end of the hallway was a large metal door. A red EXIT sign hung over the doorway, flickering and buzzing. Alanah pushed the door's bar in with a loud _clunk_ and the door swung outwards, squeaking over the club's music. They exited, and the door slammed shut behind them. The dim orange glow of a streetlight over their heads was the only light source in the alley. A soft drizzle coated the various trash cans, bags, and dumpsters in the area. The smell of the rain took care of any kind of scent the piles of garbage would have made. Rolls of thunder and claps of lightning echoed in the dark night sky. Russel pulled his hood up over his head.

"You know you don't have to keep holding my hand," Russel said as they stepped down the back-entrance's stairs together.

"O-oh, sorry," Alanah snatched her hand away. She shoved it in the giant pocket of her jacket and motioned with the other. "Follow me, please."

Avoiding the trash bags in their path, the two left the alley and into the open. The streets were quiet during this night, save for the random car passing by. Together, they walked down the slicked sidewalk, passing by closed storefronts and smaller pubs.

"I'm sorry I got you mixed up in my affairs," Alanah spoke up over the falling rain. "It's just…the twins…"

"What? Those pushovers?" He said then beamed with confidence. "I can handle those kinds of people. I've dealt with my fair share of shitty people in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been mocked many times in my life. I try not to let shit like that bother me too much."

Alanah looked up at him then returned her eyes on the sidewalk ahead of them. "Y-you're a pretty cool guy…" she said.

Russel didn't reply to her comment and his cheeks burned. Instead, he buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket and lowered his head for the bottom of his was obscured by its faux fur collar. He hadn't gotten a compliment like that which caused him to blush in years. The last time someone made him warm in the face was when Del was with him. He said the same exact thing to him when they were teens…

The thought of his old friend chased away the warmth and his body went cold. He kept doing this to himself but why? The pain and memory still lingered even though the mental wounds had scabbed over. Time and time again, something remind him of Del and reopen them once more. It was a reoccurring cycle that tortured his tired soul. Sure, he knew how to hide the pain so well. Yet, it felt like he was going to burst at the seams in any moment.

"Mister Russel?" Alanah's small voice called him back to the real world. He regained control of his body and focused himself to this moment in time. They had stopped underneath the awning of outside of a closed general shop. Rain fell as a freezing, heavy downpour above them. Alanah was looking up at him, concern on her face. She shivered as her thin jacket and white jean shorts did not keep the girl warm in this kind of weather. "Are you okay, Mister Russel?" she asked.

"Why are you wearing that in the middle of November?" Russel scolded like a parent to a naughty child. "You're gonna catch a cold like that."

Looking down at herself, Alanah said, "I-I like wearing this outfit though. The cold doesn't bother me too much, I'm a little used to it. I'll be okay, I swear. We should find some sort of pub we can relax at, yeah?"

The weight of the gathering rainwater caused the weak and old fabric of the awning to tear. Buckets worth of cold water dumped on top of the pair. Russel remained mostly dry since his hood was up but Alanah was unlucky.

Her entire body was soaked head to toe in cold water. Her wet hair stuck to the curve of her face. The hat on her head slid off and hit the sidewalk with a wet _slap_. She looked down at her hat then back at Russel with her bottom lip quivering. The water running down her face made it appear as if she was crying.

The sight made Russel's heart twist in knots. It was like watching a sad puppy stuck in a cage. "Aw shit," he picked up her hat and tried his best to squeeze the water from it. "Are you okay?" he asked but she didn't answer him. "Let's get you home; you'll get sick in those wet clothes. I'll get you a cab."

"Y-you don't have to do that. My house just a block from here," Alanah finally spoke up, "We can go there, if you want."

"As long as we get out of this rain, we could sit in a dumpster for all I care."

"Okay," she lifted her now useless hood over her head and darted off down the sidewalk on her own.

It caught Russel off guard for a second, but he ran after her. The rain battered against the plastic-like surface of his jacket as it poured, and thunder rumbled once more. His feet splashed through puddles while he gave it his all to keep up with the girl ahead of him.

Alanah slowed down, skidding to a complete stop in front of a brick building. Russel almost bumped into her in result. She dug around in her jacket pocket and fished out a set of keys attached to a black and red lanyard. "Here we are," said Alanah as they ascended the concrete stairs and entered the darkened building in unison. She closed the door, blocking the storm from coming in further, and switched the lights on. "Home sweet home," she said, "I live here with Vicki and Laura too. They are alright roommates, thankfully."

Russel's eyes wandered. Though the location wasn't the safest or the greatest in the city, the building itself was well kept and nice. The lobby looked like something from an expensive hotel instead of a duplex. White walls, rounded furniture, soft textures, white columns; it was a strangely inviting room. Nicely placed for a lobby area.

"I hope this isn't too fancy for you," said Alanah. He wet shoes squeaked against the white tile floor as she returned to his side. "Vicki is a woman of high class, so she renovated the place before I came. It's much bigger on the inside than the outside. Laura said she made sure we had enough room to live here."

"Aren't you worried about break-ins?" Russel asked.

"I get paranoid about stuff like that," she answered then headed for the elevator, in which, he followed.

His mind focused on a single thought for just a moment. A place like this couldn't be big enough to fit a whole elevator in it, could it?

"Like rrrrreally paranoid," the woman continued. "But Laura put up security measures to prevent something like that from happening. Like this," Alanah lifted a metal panel beneath the elevator's call button. Under it was a round keyhole too small and circular for a normal key to fit in. She inserted a different key from her lanyard, gave it a clockwise turn, then pushed the glowing yellow call button. The elevator dinged, and its silver doors parted for entry.

"If someone does break in," explained Alanah as they together entered the elevator. "They can't really get far on their own. Can't access the stairs or elevator without the special key. The process can get tedious after a while." She pressed the labelled with the number 2 and the doors closed firmly.

As the elevator began to move, Russel handed the wet hat over to Alanah. "Here, you forgot this."

"O-oh, thank you," she said. Alanah grabbed ahold of her hat. It was when her chilled fingers brushed against his that her body stiffened, and she snatched it out of his grasp. She was quick to change the subject. "Um…my room, the living room, and the kitchen are all on the second floor. The studio is on the first floor and Vicki's room is in the basement. I'm…not really sure where Laura's room is. It's somewhere around here."

It was a short ride up. The elevator dinged again, and its doors opened. Russel exited with Alanah and stood idly. Here he was, standing in some girls's home that he barely knew. He wasn't expecting anything to happen between them. Her demeanor made it apparent that one-night stands weren't her thing. Plus, he wasn't looking to fool around anyway. Alanah was too innocent looking for that.

Alanah slipped her feet out her shoes and placed them in a wooden box near the elevator. "Please make yourself at home, Mister Russel. I need to get out of these wet clothes. You can make yourself something to eat. I-if you're feeling hunger, that is…"

Russel watched Alanah walk away, passing under an archway and ascending a spiral metal staircase. Following Alanah's steed, he removed his shoes and placed them in the box next to hers. There were empty brass coat hooks on the wall over the box. Slipping his arms and shoulders out of it, he hung he jacket upon them. He didn't want to mess up her place with his soaked things.

To the left of him was the living room and on the right was the kitchen. The area had a minimalist look and feel to it. Sharp angles, white walls, oak wood floors covered with a large oriental area rug, a simple kitchen design, and potted plants scattered around; it felt like it came out of a home magazine. Russel chose the kitchen as his immediate point of interest. All the stainless-steel appliances that filled the kitchen made Russel a little jealous. Everything was clean to the point he saw his own reflection in the black marble countertops.

He then went for the refrigerator, like he was pulled in by a magnet, and opened its doors. He needed something in his stomach to chase away the slight headache he had as his buzz began to fade. The refrigerator was packed to the brim with meat wrapped tight in individual packages of white butcher paper and a small group of fresh vegetables.

Russel reached out for a package, a middle sized one on the top shelf, and took it out. It was heavy in his hand and written in black marker on the paper was the word ' _Boar_ '. He knew of people hunting boars to control the population, but he didn't know their meat was for sale. Another package was taken, and it was labeled ' _Hare_ '. ' _Deer_ ', ' _Seal_ ', ' _Squirrel_ ', ' _Badger_ '; every package contained exotic meats not sold in any shop around here. She must buy it off from hunters somewhere.

"A-are the meats too weird for you?" He heard Alanah ask behind him.

He grabbed several stalks of celery and a head of bok choy, turned around and closed the fridge behind him, just as the young woman had a seat that the counter across from him. She replaced her wet clothes with a warm, loosing fitting grey sweater and long pants. Her one brown eye not blocked by her hair stared at him.

"No, not at all," Russel replied. He looked at the package of meat he chose, then looked back at Alanah. "It's just interesting. You can't get stuff like this in the city. Did you build it from a hunter or scrape up roadkill?"

"Actually…" Alanah said, gazing off to the side and gave her cheek a scratch. "I hunted the meat myself. I drain them of their blood, skin them, then I sell the skins and meat."

Baffled, Russel said, "Really? You don't strike me as the hunting type, to be honest." He set everything on counter and got to work. "You're such a tiny lady. Hunting and skinning fresh game take quite a bit of strength. Are you sure you did just buy the meat?"

"I swear I hunt them myself. Plus, I'm much stronger than I look," Alanah said, "And the extra money helps keep my Casio and equipment in top shape. My mixing board and instruments always need repairs Also I like to buy antiques occasionally."

Russel glanced up at the young woman then returned his sight on the task at hand. He was still skeptical, but he would accept it for now. He focused on prepping the food, rubbing salt and pepper into the deer meat and wrapping them thin cut slices of boar. The two slabs were gently pressed onto a hot iron skillet along with olive oil, creating a satisfying sizzle and smell.

"Mister Russel?" He heard Alanah called out from behind. "Did…did you like my song? The one I played earlier in the night."

He pondered on the question as he put pressure on the meat with a spatula. "It wasn't bad or good. Fairly average for a beginner but with some fine tuning and practice, it could be better." He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings with that comment.

There was a moment of silence then Alanah answered with a defeated "O-oh…". She went silent again but for only for a second before she spoke up once more. "B-but my music has to be perfect. Vicki said so. If I don't, everyone will hate me then they'll kick me out. And-and I can't go back home…"

Turning off the stove, he placed the steaks on plates over the bok choy leaves. Russel sat a plate in front of Alanah, handing her a fork and knife. "You can't expect to spit out the perfect beat in an instant," he said, pulling out a stool and sat beside her. "That ain't how it works. Plus, why do you even listen to someone like her?" He sliced through his steak and shoved the piece in his mouth.

"All of that comes easy to you. You're a master of beat and rhythm! A hip-hop Mozart of your time! And me?" Alanah held her head down low and said, "I'm just an outcast with no skills in this world except hunting like an uncultured beast. Vicki gave me the option to leave home so I kind of owe her for my freedom."

Russel didn't speak but listened as he ate. He knew she needed to vent. It was the same with 2D, and he could lend an ear once more to the woman.

Alanah continued, "But I really do love making music. When I came to England from my home in North Wales, I found a music shop. You know, the ones where a bunch of teens hung out around and where you can listen to new release tracks, yeah?" The woman straightened out her back out and lifted her head. "There was this song that…awakened something inside of me, deep in my soul. Like lit kindling that grows out of control into a wildfire."

"What song was it?"

A warm red blush spread across her face and she blinked slowly. She replied, "It was Clint Eastwood," She turned her head towards him and made eye contact. "It was your body shaking percussion and your friend's rapping that made the uncertainty in my head fade away. It was a drug that I needed more of…So I stole the CD when no one was looking…"

"Did-" Russel started to say but Alanah was quick to interrupt him.

"I-I know stealing is bad and I broke a law doing that. But I had to have that CD, and at that time, I had no money! And-and-and taking money from artists is the worse. And w-what if the police are still looking for me after all these years? What if I go to jail for that?!" Alanah's body trembled and she smoothed out her hair in a frantic manner.

"Alanah," he called her name through a mouth full of food. She needed to calm down. "You're not going to jail for pocketing a CD. Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again."

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes sir," she said. "Now, where was I? Oh! After I took the CD, I ran to a park nearby and listened to it on my Player. I didn't steal that; it came from a secondhand shop. I listened to the tracks over and over until the batteries in my Player died. It was then when I finally had a goal for the first time in my life."

"What was that?"

Alanah looked at him, starry eyed and smiling, "I wanted to make music! Just like you, Mister Russel! I wanted to bend notes to my will and turn them into songs that spread good vibes and make people dance along." Soon, the woman calmed down and brushed some strands of her hair behind her right ear. "I-I know it sounds kinda lame. But if you came from a place like my home, you would want to write songs that represents freedom."

"I feel you," Russel said with a nod. "What's your home like if you don't want to go back there? Must be bad the way you mention it."

"I lived in a cult in the middle of a forest," Alanah stated matter-of-factly.

"A cult?" He repeated, baffled once more. There was a lot of things that weren't normal about this girl. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "I was in a cult, in a sense. My family led a cult, my mother mostly. She ran it with an iron fist and the other praised her like she was a queen." Alanah looked down at her hand and messed with hangnail on her finger. "I was supposed to lead when I was older, but I was deemed unfit by everyone, even my own mother."

Alanah inhaled then exhaled sharply and continued, "I was weak, fearful, and had my head in the clouds. I was told every day how much of a failure I was so that's why everything I do has to be perfect."

Her lips upturned into a tiny, sad smile and she closed her eyes. "My father was the only person on my side there. When I told him about me leaving to make music, he was so happy for me. All he wanted was to see me smile and be free. He was always like that; seeing people's fates and dreams like some sort of psychic. He was a good man; pretty much my only friend in the cult."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and her breathing hitched. "Then she killed him. My own mother murdered my father right in front of me. She wanted to destroy every good thing in my life to break and control me."

Russel rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry for your loss," was the only thing he could say to her.

Alanah wiped the tear away with the palm of her hand and he released her shoulder. "Y-yeah, I haven't healed from it." She said, "It's been years since it, but his death pushed me to leave that dreadful place. But it feels like I traded one bad home for another. Now my mother ordered the twins to harass me and I'm just being used. I just want a friend to rely on. Maybe that's just wishful thinking, I guess."

Russel stood up and gathered his dirty dishes in a single hand. "Maybe I can be that friend you're looking for," he said right as he rounded the counter's corner and made his way to the sink. Russel wasn't the kind of person to mingle too much with woman or fans of his. Right now, he would make an exception with Alanah. He pitied her; she had a shit life she had to rebuild. Just like himself. Maybe they weren't so different. He did find it refreshing to discuss music with someone who wasn't a celebrity.

"E-excuse me?" she stammered.

After he set the dishes in the sink, Russel returned to his seat. Alanah was staring at him with her mouth partially open. He repeated, "I said I can be that friend you're looking for."

"O-oh," she turned her head away from him to look at the floor. "A-are you sure? I'm not all that interesting. I'm just some run-of-the-mill girl with dreams too big to reach."

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming big," said Russel. "I'm not the type to be indecisive or lie. Would you like me to be your friend, Alanah?"

Alanah lifted her head and looked at him then nodded. "I…I would like that very much, Mister Russel."

Russel smiled but instead of smiling also, Alanah sported a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed, "I let the food you made me get cold…"


	4. Chapter 4

Bright sunlight shined through slightly parted dark red curtains. It let a tiny beam of white light to peek inside the room. The light's warmth tickled Russel's face and he stirred from his deep slumber. His eyes cracked open. They were pinkish from sleeping too hard. He grunted as he stretched out his limbs. Thoughts attempted to recollect themselves from last night under his sleepy haze. Russel closed his eyes again; they stung a little. He buried his face in the pillow he had his head resting upon. He didn't have any recollection of returning to Kong and crawling into bed. His chest expanded as he inhaled through the pillow's cloth. It smelt of vanilla and traces of rain.

Russel's eyes snapped open in sudden realization; this wasn't his bed. He sat upright quickly and the bed swayed underneath him. The bed around him was large, circular, and filled to the brim with blankets and pillows, like a bird's nest. It was tethered to the ceiling by a couple of heavy duty metal chains, hanging about a foot off the floor. Its gentle rocking would lull anyone whom laid in it to sleep.

Tossing the blankets aside, Russel scooted himself out the bed. His eyes skimmed across the new environment he found himself in. The room's walls were decorated in familiar posters of rapper, old school bands, and even the limited edition Gorillaz poster when they were live in Manchester. Was Alanah there too? Several worn, black punching bags sat in a triangular formation nearby with a pair of 30 lbs. dumbbells beside them. Alanah didn't look like the type to work out. Vinyl sleeves and papers littered the floor, along with Alanah, who was curled up and fast asleep in the center of the mess. He remembered now. They went upstairs to listen to music and both fell asleep.

He grabbed one out of the many blankets that covered the bed. It was a regularly used quilt but what really stood out from it was the pattern sown on to it. The quilt was mostly black with a large yellow moon and at its center was a white wolf who appeared to be dancing under the moon's light. Russel assumed that the quilt was her favorite and he slowly draped the blanket over her body. She stirred a little.

As much as he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, he didn't want to wake her up either. Russel turned his back to the sleeping woman and went for the door.

"Mister Russel…?" He heard Alanah's quiet, sleepy voice call out to him. He turned to face her. Alanah was sitting up. The quilt laid over her shoulders and she rubbed her eye while she smoothed out a section of her hair. "Are you leaving now?" she asked. He heard the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah," Russel replied, "Gotta take a shower and make sure everything's okay. Stuff like that, y'know."

"I-If it's not too much to ask…" she said, "Could we…hang out again?" She broke eye contact to look at the carpet, "I-I mean, I know you're a busy guy and all. You don't have to say yes to make me happy. I just want to show you some of my music."

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with you," Russel said.

Though small, Alanah beamed, "Really?"

"I mean, that's what friends do."

"Friends," Alanah repeated the word, as if it was foreign to her. "We are friends now, yeah," she said to herself.

She stood up, causing the blanket to fall to the floor, and walked over to him. Without warning, Alanah wrapped her arms around his middle, or as best as she could, in a hug. Russel was too surprised by the action and didn't return the hug immediately. Alanah quickly pulled herself away from him and looked down, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Friends…give each other hugs goodbye, right?" she asked then let out a nervous laugh. "I never really had a friend, to be honest…Not sure how this sort of thing works."

It made Russel chuckle a little. He found her gesture cute and endearing. "Yeah, some friends do that," he said. "Just remember that you should only do things that you're comfortable with."

"Yes sir," Alanah said with a nod.

He then brought her into a normal, friendly embrace. The sound Alanah made when they hugged wasn't one of fright or surprise. It sounded like a sigh, as someone would do when they were comfortable or at ease. Not wanting to embarrass the girl, he didn't bring it up at that moment.

Alanah pulled away and her face was flushed red with blush. She ran her hands through her hair several times and smiled softly. "Thank you for being my friend," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Russel gave Alanah a wave goodbye then left the room, closing the door behind him. He descended the metal staircase and when he entered the living room, someone was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Russel Hobbs." It was Laura, who greeted him with a delicate raise of her teacup. "You rested well, I assume? Care for some tea?"

"I slept fine," Russel said, "But I have to say no to the tea."

"Shame," Laura said then took a sip from her cup. "You seemed like a ginger tea type of man, too."

A moment of silence filled the air between the two as Russel slipped his shoes on. The energy in the room; it didn't feel quite…right. Or normal, in that fact. That strange energy seemed to come from Laura herself, but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

Immediately, Laura set her cup on her saucer and rose to her feet. The action was so quick that it made Russel recoil a little. "Wait," she said as she approached him, "Let me give you a tarot card reading. It won't take too much time out of your busy life."

"No thanks," Russel declined and pushed the elevator call button. The elevator's doors opened. "I got somewhere I've got to be." That statement was a complete lie. He didn't really have shit to do today. He stepped inside and was about to hit the button for the ground floor when Laura stopped him.

"Tsk," Laura shook her head and scolded, "Lying, Russel Hobbs? I thought things like that were beneath you. No worries though." Laura entered the elevator as well and pressed the floor up button with objection. "As I said, it won't take too much of your time."

She stood by his side with her hands clasped in front of her as the door closed. Standing next to her was oddly nerve racking, but Russel kept his composure. She was a tall and slender even in her flat heeled shoes. Compared to 2D, she could match the young man in height. Her sharp blue gaze fixated on him for a second, then she returned to looking ahead of her. She appeared hardened now; Russel even felt cold standing next to her.

The red digital numbers above the control panel changed to the number three. It held it for several seconds, but the doors did not open. The number switched to four, then five, then six. Russel stared at the number. No way there was a fifth or sixth floor in this building. The number kept scrolling up, increasing without being touched. From single digits to double, then triple digits. The elevator seemed to expand and constrict, like it was a living, breathing creature. Laura was unfazed by the effect around her. But just as it started, it all came to an end. The elevator halted suddenly, causing Russel to stumble but the woman beside him was stiff as a board. The floor number blinked with three zero; an invalid floor number. Then the doors slowly opened.

Russel saw nothing but darkness in front of him. The heavy scent of sage and incenses hit him like a brick wall; it was almost suffocating. Laura stepped out of the elevator and the shadows repelled from her feet, revealing the floor beneath. The spirits buzzed about confused in his head. She held out her arms down to her side and crossed one leg over the other. A ring of blue flames ignited all around her, but she did not flinch. They circled her like a tornado then scattered into dragon shaped candle holders, lighting the wicks of the white candles. The whole area was bathed in a soothing blue light, revealing the eeriness of the room.

The spacious room had no windows. There was an archway towards the back of the room like the one on the building's first floor and the walls were painted black. Many bookcases filled the large room. An ampule number of books, sealed mason jars containing unknown substances, small animal skulls, and dried herbs lined the shelves.

Preventing the doors from closing with his hand, Russel remained in the safety of the elevator. From the small building having an elevator and the woman's little fire show; he couldn't believe what he was see and what he was about to say.

"You're some kind of witch, aren't you?" asked Russel, "Or a demon…" It was the only thing that made sense as to why he felt weird around her. He wasn't sure what to expect next.

"I am neither a witch nor a demon," Laura answered as she walked further away from him. She lit a candle with the flick of her finger on a low setting table in the middle of the room. Then she settled herself on a red pillow, "I am much more than those concepts," and she motioned in front of her. "Now come, take a seat."

Russel was wary, but an unseen force shoved him forward. The elevator's doors shut like an old garden gate to an abandoned home. Each step he took was heavy, the shadows around him tried to grasp at his clothes, and the quiet whispers mumbled in his ears that weren't the spirits within him. Russel lowered his body on the pillow adjacent to the woman. He was on high alert now. He didn't know what this…woman was going to do next. She couldn't be human. He felt it deep inside his soul now that he was alone with her.

When Laura opened her mouth, Russel blurted out, "So what the hell are you then?"

The woman raised a quizzical brow. "Hmm?" she said.

"Are you going to steal my soul or something? Are you going to do something to Alanah?" asked Russel, leaning forward a bit. If she did something to that girl…

"Puhuhu," Laura laughed a child's giggle and held her chin with the back of her hand. "Oh Russel Hobbs," she said. "You've only known Ghost for a single night and yet, you already worry for her safety. You are certainly an interesting man, I have to say."

His face went warm and he sat back on his pillow.

"But," Laura rested her narrow chin on her interlocking fingers. "As I said before, I am much more than those concepts. I am no demon, but I am far from human. I am something mere simple mind just cannot comprehend. My true name is whispered by few," She blinked and smiled sweetly, "I am the _horrors_ and _terrors_ that linger in the back of every person's mind! Though 'Laura' doesn't drive people insane and much easier to say. Don't worry, I promise not to hurt Ghost."

He didn't quite trust her words, but she hadn't done a single thing to hurt him in any way. Yet. So, he would believe her, for now. "Why be in a girl band if you're not human? Why are you even here?" Russel asked.

"I like to sing," she stated matter-of-factly. "Though anyone who hears my real voice will die in an instant. Plus, Victoria owe me her soul but she's too stubborn to let it go. But enough about me. You're here for a tarot card reading." The woman appeared to glance over her shoulder and asked the empty space behind, "Agatha, be a dear and get me my cards, please."

He wasn't sure who she was talking to until he saw the black tendrils began to creep up over her left shoulder. It was difficult for Russel not to jump away. A black, amorphous, somewhat transparent creature peeked out from behind the woman. It opened its two red eyes and then narrowed them at the sight of Russel. The creature that Laura referred to a Agatha spoke in a series of low pitched garbling that made Russel's skin crawl.

"Russel Hobbs, this is Agatha," the woman said, "My assistant, shade, and my more aggressive other half." She then scolded the creature, "Now, don't be rude to our guest and get me my cards."

Agatha's body vibrated as she grumbled and left Laura's side. She was much smaller than he expected her to be. Her blobby body was about the size of a small cat and probably could fit in the palms of his hands. As if he really wanted to hold that…thing. Her movements were jittery as she floated to the bookcase nearest to them. She removed an oak case from a shelf at face height and returned to Laura, still glaring at Russel.

Laura took the case and set it upon the table. She said, "Thank you, Agatha. You are dismissed," and the creature dissipated into black smoke. The case's golden hinges creaked as Laura lifted its wooden lid and she set its contents before her. There were a deck of cards, a brass pipe, and a small, purple drawstring satchel.

"You have to excuse Agatha's behavior," Laura commented, "She tends to get territorial of me. She did worse things to Ghost and Victoria when she met them. Ah, good times. Puhuhu…" She laughed to herself then slid the deck of cards in his direction. "Here, shuffle the deck. I need you to transfer your energy into it."

Russel took the stack of cards in his hand. They were heavy and cold as he shuffled them, bring the bottom to the top. "I heard that Alanah's family runs a cult," he mentioned, "What do you know about that? Since you seem all-knowing…"

"She told you that little secret already?" The corners of her mouth twitched. "You're letting your heart control your action, dear Ghost. Interesting, indeed."

"What are you talking about?" He was growing tired of her being so vague. He wished she would say things that mean things or give him a straight answer like a normal person. But, then again, she wasn't a normal person.

"If you haven't noticed, Ghost fancies you. She trusts you more than anyone she has run into in her young life," she said while she filled the brass pipe with a greenish-brown powder from the satchel. "The girl hides so many things from the world." Laura lit the powder and took a long puff then exhaled, "Perhaps you can finally bring her to trust people. Cards," Laura demanded with an outstretched hand.

Russel gave the deck of cards back to its owner. He knew Alanah was hiding things from him. It was obvious from her shy nature. Hell, telling him about her cultist family and her father had to be a big leap for her. It had him thinking about what else she was keeping to herself. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him what he wanted to know.

Laura drew a single card from on top of the stack and rest is on the table. The picture on the card was that of a man and woman hand in hand under the light of angel. "Puhuhu," Laura giggled. "The Lovers' Card. This is perfect. Physical attraction, being intimate, forming a union and kinship and making love; a card full of hope and so pure." She stared deep into his deep into his eyes. "A girl like Ghost needs a guy like you in her life."

Before Russel could ask another question, Laura disappeared in a plume of black smoke. The candle on the table was extinguished with a single gust of wind. Everything on the table was gone except for the Lovers' Card resting in front of him. All he could hear in his ears was Laura's giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you can just eat that disgusting slop like it's actually good."

"Because it is. Not my fault that they can make good foods sometimes."

Mariah and Murphy sat together in a sleek black car right outside where Alanah made her place of residence. The car's windows were tinted dark that no person was any wiser of their presence. Mariah, in the driver's seat, tapped against the steering wheel with one hand while the other gripped the wheel tight. Murphy occupied the passenger's seat. His face was buried into his third meat pie this morning, with lip smacking and licking including. It made Mariah scowl then she lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Seconds later she snuffed its flame in the half full ashtray.

"You about done there, you utter glutton?" she asked with an exhale of smoke from her mouth towards the slightly opened window. "I can't stand hearing you eat. Worse than your damn snoring."

Finishing his pie, Murphy shoved the packaging into the plastic bag at his feet. He tossed the bag in the backseat and looked at his sister. "Better now, princess?" he asked.

Mariah grimaced and pushed the man's face away from her. "Ugh, not with that fake cooked meat smell on your breath," she said, "Just don't point your face in my direction, got it?"

The sound of a single beat ringtone interrupted Murphy before he could get out a reply. He leaned off to the side, dug in his jean pocket, and took out a battered grey flip phone. Murphy pressed the phone to his face and answered, "Good day, my Lady. Are the hunts plentiful today?"

"I swear, Murphy," Mariah hissed and pounded her fist against the steering wheel. "Put the damn phone on speaker when our Lady is talking to us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Murphy grumbled, "Hold your damn horses, you spoiled queen." With a press of a button, he set the phone on the dashboard.

"There you are, my moonbeams," a woman's voice spoke from phone's speaker. Her voice was sweet and thick like honey yet small and motherly. "Do you have any news for me?"

"Yes, my Lady," Murphy replied obediently. "It seems that Alanah made a human friend now."

"He looks like a spooked-out hog," Mariah added, "Why would anyone want to be friends with her? I mean, she's weak and acts like a frightened child. Alanah's the worse!"

"But she is still my daughter," the woman on the phone said sternly.

"O-oh but of course, my Lady!" Mariah stammered, "I-I mean, your pure blood that runs through her veins is godly compared to our mud blood. It's just a shame your royal blood was wasted on a sickly whelp such as- "

"Silence!"

Mariah cowered in her seat.

"I will not stand here as you insult my kin as if she is trash," she growled then she immediately relaxed, "I love all my children, no matter how much they push me away. Even my dear Alanah…"

"Yes, Lady Morgana…" whimpered Mariah.

"Now, my sweet, sweet moonbeams. Track this him and me all the information on him you can gather. I want to see this creature that has gained the trust of my dear Alanah." Then the call disconnected before either twin could answer.

Murphy grabbed the phone and snickered, "You got yelled at."

"Shut up, dog breath," Mariah spat, and she squeezed the steering wheel "The same thing could and would happen to you."

It was early in the afternoon when Russel returned to Kong, which he took a cab for. When a gust of cold November air hit him, he remembered that he left his jacket at Alanah's place. He would have to go back for it later, he guessed.

"Well well well," Russel heard Murdoc sneer at him immediately as he entered the television room. The older man sat back on the battered couch with his favorite bottle of booze in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The television was switched on to some mindless background noise for the large room. "Look who came back to our little hell house. You took your sweet ass time getting back, didn't you?"

Russel didn't answer him and sat back in his recliner. He was a bit in his thought now, with the tarot card reading and those word Laura said to him. If Laura wasn't human, did that mean Alanah wasn't human either? No, she couldn't be some sort of demon. But what about Vicki? There was something fishy about that woman. Every time he had seen her, she was always hanging onto Murdoc.

"So, how was she?" Murdoc's gravelly voice pushed its way into his head. "Was she an animal?" His aging green skin looked paler than normal and there were bite marks and scratches covering his neck and shoulder. Russel made a mental note of them. Murdoc was into that kind of thing but on himself? That was a little unheard. He like his skin to be perfect, or as perfect as sickly green skin could get.

"If you're implying I had sex with Alanah, I didn't," Russel replied, "We had dinner, talked, and became friends. That's it."

"Being friends is a funny term for shagging, you know," said Murdoc as he sat up and rested his elbows on his jean covered knees. "Come on, Russ, you need to live a little. You're making it sound like you're not famous as hell. If you don't claim what is yours, some nobody is going to snatch her up right out of your ham sized hands."

"You're making it sound like Alanah is a piece of meat hovering over a pack of starving dogs," he retorted.

"It's more likely than you think," Murdoc added and took another drink from his bottle.

Russel scoffed off the comment. What kind of statement was that? "Why do you, of all people, care so much? You would only care if you got something out of it. So, tell me Niccals, what would happen if I hooked up with Alanah?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to support what's yours and Ghost's best interest," Murdoc admitted, "which is each other."

This mad Russel raised a brow. First Vicki, then Laura, now Murdoc. He was getting suspicious. There was something going on that he couldn't figure out at that moment. All this cryptic shit was messing with his head. Murdoc wasn't acting like himself either, Russel noticed. He sounded more automated than he should. He had so many question that didn't have answers. What was he going to do now?

"Oh Russel, you're here," 2D, standing in the doorway, said. He then entered the room and stood between the two men. "That's weird 'cause that girl in the green jacket we met last night is here waiting for you Creepy, like she knew you were coming here."

Murdoc groaned. "You imbecile," he said, "He lives here. Of course she's going to come here looking for Lards."

"Where is she now, 'D?" asked Russel with a little more force than he would have liked. "How long has she been waiting?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." said 2D. "It wasn't that long, I think? Like a few minutes, give or take. She came to the carpark and asked for you specifically."

"So, you left Alanah by herself in the cold carpark in the middle of November?"

2D raised his hand in defense. "H-Hey, don't get mad at me, Russ," he replied, "She didn't want to come upstairs when I offered or wanted to be near me! I swear I was nice to her and everything. Offered some orange juice too but she stopped talking to me then."

"No one wants that cup of week-old orange juice you keep on your bedside, Dents," said Murdoc.

Russel ignored the two, got up from his chair, and exited the room. Alanah was probably waiting longer then 2D claimed. But, then again, how did she get here before he did and why didn't he see her coming? Now, he had even more questions that needed answers. He knew Murdoc and 2D were following behind him to the lift, especially Murdoc. That man wanted to make all of this as awkward as possible for him. The lift creaked as the three stuffed themselves inside and it lowered itself down several floors to the carpark. He could feel the drop in air temperature with every passing second. How anyone could live constantly in this cold during the winter months?

The lift came to a jittery halt and the doors opened. A gust of cold air hit his face. Alanah sat on the concrete floor closest to Murdoc's Winnebago with her back against a beaten-up apple red moped. She took noticed to the men's presence right away and she pulled her hood down from her head. Her nose and cheeks were rosy from all the cold around her. In the young woman's arms was the same camo jacket he left at her home.

Russel approached Alanah with eagerness, but it was her who began the conversation.

"Sor-sorry for bothering you at your home," Alanah studdered.

"You're fine," Russel replied, "It's good to see a fresh face around a place like this."

She gave a small nod in agreement and held out the jacket out to him. "You left your jacket at my place. Uh…so, here I am, to return it to its rightful owner. It's going to get even colder later in the month."

Russel was always a spontaneous man and it always worked out for him in the past. So, why not now? He pushed the jacket back towards her with a gentle hand. "You said keep it," he said.

Alanah's eyes widen. "Wh-what?" she gasped, "But-but it belongs to you! And-and hypothermia is not laughing matter, Mister Russel."

"Not like I can't afford more jackets. Plus, I have plenty of others up in my room."

She paused, then pulled the folded jacket close to her body. She smiled and said, "Thank you. You have given me so much, yet I have nothing to give back." She hugged the jacket tight and looked up at him. Her brown eyes sparkled with such adoration that it had Russel grinned like a damn fool. Her smile was undoubtable cute, and he had butterflies fluttering in his stomach from it. Anxiety soon crept in to replace it. Was he falling for her? Was he ready to move on finally? He shook his head to himself. No, not yet. The pain and memory of a past love was still there, festering and unable to heal.

With haste, Alanah unfolded the jacket and slipped herself inside. She held her arms out and looked at herself then up at him. "Um, so, how do I look?" she asked then twirled around in a circle.

Russel held in his laughter. His jacket made the woman look even smaller than she already did. It barely sat on her small shoulders correctly, slipping off every so often He compared it to a child wearing their parents' clothing. The jacket's arms were too long for her, so she had to roll up its sleeves to access her hands again. Yet, he couldn't help to think Alanah looked cute in it too.

"You look great," Russel commented, "And warm."

Alanah brushed her hair out of her eyes and pushed it behind her ear, her face becoming rosier. "T-Thank you for the compliment…" she said with a small smile.

Murdoc weaseled himself in between Alanah and Russel and slipped an arm over the woman's shoulders, pulling her in close. "See, Russ? She's a keeper. Perfect for someone like yourself. You were always a hot box for the paranormal," Murdoc said and gave Alanah's shoulder a squeeze. The woman trembled in the older man's hold with a cold sweat running down her face. "Why don't you stay awhile, Ghost. Have a few drinks and chat with us for a bit."

"M-maybe another time, Mister Murdoc," said Alanah and she slipped out of his grasp. "I have songs to finish back home."

"No, you don't," a voice and all heads turned to the same direction, towards the Winnebago. Its door opened, and Vicki stepped out gracefully from the confines of the bassist's personal quarters. "You already finished the demo songs!" the woman added, "Murdy gave it a listen not too long ago."

Alanah gasped, "You did what? Vicki, those songs weren't done! I had to add the rapping to it. H-how could you go behind my back and take my work?"

The blond waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, it will be find without that thuggish rapping. Plus, you can hang out with your little crush as long as you want today!"

"Thuggish?" Both Alanah and Russel said in annoyance.

Alanah balled her hands up into fists and puffed out her cheeks. "It's not thuggish, it's music," she said, slowly breaking through her shy shell. "And you cannot tell me what to say or where to go. So, I am going home, getting some rest, and finishing my music as it should be."

Vicki giggled, "But do you really? You really need to lighten up," The tone of her voice shifted from airy and bubbly to serious and dark. Her eyes glowed red for only a moment as she locked eye contact with Alanah with a smile on her face.

Alanah's stiff and nervous body slowly relaxed. Her gaze was distant, and she responded, "You're right. I do need to lighten up," Her voice was robotic as she spoke, "Thank you, Vicki."

"I'm glad you got to see everything clear now," the blond said.

Whatever Vicki did to Alanah, it wasn't anything a normal human could do. Some kind of hypnosis, Russel thought. Murdoc and 2D appeared oblivious to what the woman had done. But Russel was no fool or stupid. A woman, or a demon, getting close to Murdoc just had bad news written all over it.

Alanah grabbed Russel's wrist, which surprised him. She made eye contact with him and she saw something he never seen before from the woman. Her eyes, once dark chocolate brown, were now golden and her pupils were dilated. "Let's go somewhere private," she said through a clenched jaw.

"That's more like it," Vicki agreed and wrapped an arm around Murdoc's waist. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

She pulled Russel along, almost dragged him towards the lift. Something had change about in a matter of seconds. When the lift's doors opened, she threw him inside using unnatural strength behind her shove.

"W-wait!" 2D exclaimed and ran after the two. "I'm coming with you guys!"

The lift's door closed without a single button input, leaving 2D, Russel and Alanah hidden away in the unmoving metal box. Alanah stood with her back pressed against the farthest wall and her head rested low on her shoulders.

"Alanah," Russel called her named and grabbed ahold of her right shoulder. "Are you okay? What did she do to you?"

"What happened?" 2D curiously asked.

"Vicki did something to her," replied Russel. "I saw it with my own eyes."

The woman's head snapped up and she stared at him with those golden eyes. They were incredibly animal-like instead of those belonging to a young woman. He knew it with all the animal eyes he had worked with. She closed her eyes slowly, ran a hand through her bangs, and took a deep, shaky breath in then out. Her eyes opened again. They had returned to their correct brown color and she let out a sigh. "She did it again," Alanah mumbled, "Why did she do this to me?"

"Alanah," Russel repeated her name. "Talk to me."

She didn't respond to his words and looked down at her shoes.

Out of the blue, 2D spoke up. "Alanah, is it?" He asked, which the woman looked over at him and quietly nodded. "Do you like hot drinks? I like a good hot cup of peppermint tea myself," the singer explained with a smile on his face.

"I-I like lemon tea," she answered, "A strong kettle of it too. My-my father would always make it for me when I was sad. Baked berry biscuits too."

2D pressed the number one button on the lift's panel and said, "I know just the thing you need."

A hot kettle whistled upon a hot stove top, calling out with steamy water vapor. The blue flame of the element disappeared and 2D lifted the kettle from the heat, pouring a half cup of the hot water in a single mug. He added warm milk, cinnamon, and honey then stirred the mixture together with a spoon. Russel watched from the table with Alanah. Never had he seen 2D work with such grace except when it came to instruments. He was a klutz but at that, moment, he had Russel doubting.

Finished, 2D came over with the mug. "Here you go," he said, sitting the mug in front of Alanah. "My mum made this for me all the time when I was little. Always said that it gives you the 'warm fuzzies' when you drink it."

"T-thank you, Mister 2D," she said with a shy smile then took a slow yet curious sip from the cup. "This is delicious…" she then replied with a wider smile.

"Alanah, I need to know what Vicki did to you," Russel said, "You mentioned that she 'did it again'."

The young woman slowly set her mug on the table then looked over at 2D. "C-can…can I trust him?"

"Um, sure you can," 2D replied with a firm nod. "My lips are sealed to…whatever you have to say."

"It's fine, Alanah," Russel reassured her, "Whatever you say to me, you can say to 'D"

There was a moment of silence as her sight switched from one man to the other. Then she looked down at her mug and took another drink. "O-okay, if you say so. Vicki used a secret technique she calls Seduction."

"Seduction?" Russel and 2D repeated in unison.

Alanah nodded. "Y-yeah. It's her specialty." She focused on her drink and swirled it around in her mug. "She hypnotizes a person into doing what she wants with just a single bit of eye contact. That's why Mister Murdoc is acting all weird…Why do you think he cares about my music?"

"Sure ain't because he's doing it out of the kindness of his heart," Russel added.

"I dunno," 2D commented, "Maybe he just fancies the bird and she pushes your music onto him."

"Pardon my language but Mister Murdoc wouldn't give a damn about my music," Alanah stated, "I'm a nobody, in a nobody band who hasn't gone through any channels. Why would he care unless he was forced to care?"

"So, she shags him to get in the music industry," 2D said and shrugged. "A lot of musicians do that to get where they are today."

"I wouldn't mind if it was any other woman. But this is Vicki we are talking about. The longer she's by Mister Murdoc's side, the more danger she puts him in."

"Is it because none of you woman are human," Russel stated flatly.

He must have hit a nerve because Alanah knocked over her mug, spilling the rest of its contents onto the table. "O-oh dear!" the woman gasped. She got up from her seat, hurried to get a dish towel, then started cleaning up the mess. Alanah laughed nervously, "W-where did something like that come from?"

"Learned from Laura, kinda," Russel explained, "During a card reading when she did all this freaky shit and disappeared into thin air."

"O-oh," Alanah began scrubbing the table in circles.

"And those scratched and bite marks on Murdoc's neck and shoulders aren't normal. I know for sure Vicki is behind those."

Her scrubbing turned manic. Harder. Faster. The wooden table began to creak and groan underneath.

"Uh, Russel?" 2D said, removing his own cup of tea from the table.

"Then there was that strange meat and that weird cult you said your family runs," Russel continued.

Her hand was spinning like a runaway tornado. With another defenseless creak, the table gave out and split right in half. Wood splinters, her mug, and liquid fell to the floor and went everywhere. Alanah stared at the mess then looked up at the two men. "I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled, "I'll pay for that." When she reached down to pick up the sad remains, Russel grabbed her hand.

"Are you human, Alanah?" he asked firmly.

There was a pause. Her eyes quivered as they stared at each other down. Russel could almost touch the hostility that was now rising from her body. She snatched her hand away and got up to her feet. "I-I think it's time for me to go home," and Alanah left the room in a hurry.

"Alanah, wait!" Russel shouted and ran after her, ignoring the stool he knocked over in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

He caught a glimpse of the young woman turning the corner and disappearing out of his sight. Foot steps stomped against the hard tile floor. Russel, with 2D behind him, skidded around the corner. They saw Alanah hammering the lift's call button like crazy. "Alanah, come back!" He pleaded, almost charging towards her like a out of control bull.

"L-leave me alone, please!" Alanah yelled back. The lift's doors opened, and she ran into the safety of the metal box. The doors closed shut right in Russel's face before he could stop her. Frustrated, he punched the door and rested his head on the cold metal. What was she so scared of? Why couldn't anyone around here give him a damn straight answer?

"Let's take the stairs!" 2D suggested quickly.

Russel perked up. Yes, the stairs! He almost forgot about the stairs. He threw the stairwell door open in a hurry, causing it to bang against the wall. He hustled down as fast as his legs could possibly carry him with tripping over his own feet. Both Russel and 2D were reduced to panting messes when they reached the carpark once again. The cold winter air chilled the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow. Just as he thought Alanah had fled back to her moped and was ready to leave.

"Alanah," Russel ran towards her, which she had her back to him. He slowed down to a cautious walk when he noticed a sleek black car that wasn't there a half an hour ago. The tension in the air hung heavy and Alanah's body trembled at the sight of the vehicle. Russel rested a hand on the woman's tense shoulder and she whipped around to face him immediately.

"Mister Russel," she said, pulling the large coat in close around her. "Y-you need to get out of here right now."

"Why does he have to go? Scared your little friend's gonna get hurt?" a man's voice said.

Stepping out the care were the twins who he had met last night: Murphy and Mariah. The woman slammed the driver's side door closed while the man exited from the passenger's side. Both walked in unison to the front of the car and stood proud before the three. Alanah quickly hid herself behind Russel, keeping her body close to his.

"Alanah," Mariah said, placing her hands on her wide hips. "You're so awful for lying to us in that club." She then motioned a hand in Russel's direction. "You should have told use your hog friend was famous and filthy, stinking rich! And he's got this big mansion…" The woman looked around the carpark with wandering eyes. "Nice vantage point over the entire city. You could fit the whole pack in this place."

Murphy smirked and crackled his knuckles. "Well should tell Lady Morgana the good news and do a little bit of…evicting ourselves."

Alanah dug her nails into his back and rested her forehead on his shoulder blade. "G-go away!" she stammered," Just go away, o-okay? I'll do anything if you two just go away! He has nothing to do with us…" Her whole body trembled against his. Why did these playground bullies scare her so much?

"You're on private property," Russel explained as he folded his arms. "I can and will call the police on your sorry asses if you two don't leave."

The twins stared at him for a moment before they broke out into loud laughter.

"Police? Ha! You heard this human, Murphy?" Mariah cackled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Her face, like flipping a switch, went from laughing to stern and cold. "As if something as weak as a police force can stop us. Nothing can stop us."

Russel, in response, rolled his eyes. "Are you always this full of yourself?" he asked. "You two are worse than someone I have the…displeasure of knowing." His eyes glanced over at the Winnebago, but Murdoc was nowhere in sight. Where the hell was he during all this?

It was then that 2D spoke up between the two powerhouses, seemingly oblivious to the energy in the room. "There no need to be hostile and mean. We can all be friends here, I think." The taller man began to approach Mariah and Murphy.

"Mister 2D, don't!" Alanah hissed, now stepping out from her hiding spot. "Stay away from them!"

2D, confused, stopped in his tracks about a few feet away from the twins but it was still too close. Mariah took a step towards the lanky man, drew back her arm, and slapped him across the face with the backside of her hand. The sound of skin on skin was loud enough that Alanah yelped out of fear. The force alone brought 2D to crumble to the cold concrete floor.

Mariah smirked. "Stupid man," she said. "As if I would be friends with a human. Disgusting." She wiped her hand over the fabric of her jeans.

"2D!" Russel rushed over to the man's side. One side of his face was splotched with a light red handprint from the slap. 2D held himself up with his trembling arms.

"That was harder than anything Murdoc gave me," said 2D.

Russel gritted his teeth together and stopped up to the woman. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled. "He didn't do a damn thing to you!"

Murphy growled, "You better get the hell away from my sister, meat bag." His eyes were wide and wild.

He knew it would result in a fight breaking, but the words just fell out of his mouth. But, again, he did not care what would happen. "Make me," he said.

"With pleasure," said Murphy. He reeled back and threw a quick punch.

Russel braced his entire body for the attack, readying himself to catch the punch in his punch or dodge out the way. Before the man's punch even reached anywhere near him, Alanah had Murphy's thick wrist in her tiny hands. Russel jumped a little. She had moved faster than his eyes could process. She held fire in her now golden eyes; it could scare the hardest of men.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my friend." Alanah pulled Murphy in close and buried her knee into his face. The cracking sound of cartilage against bone echoed through the immediate area. Blood shot out from his nose and splattered onto the cold, hard floor. She then brought him over her shoulder and slammed him into the floor on his back. The ground shook, and the concrete cracked underneath him on impact.

Mariah grabbed Alanah by the collar of her jacket and bashed her head against the shorter woman's face. Her blood dripped out from her nose, but the sight of blood didn't stop the woman from attacking. Mariah smashed her forehead several more time into Alanah before the beating finally ended. Both the women's faces were partially coated in Alanah's blood. Its irony scent began to fill the air. She released Alanah and the young woman collapsed to the floor, struggling to get back up to her feet. Mariah smeared the blood down her face with a wicked grin plastered on her face. She looked completely and mental. Her fat hands wrapped around Alanah's small neck, squeezing them tight with sheer strength alone.

"Not so big and proud, are you, princess?" Mariah said. She tightened her grip and Alanah squeaked a pitiful cry. "Think you're high and mighty with your pure blood! I'm going to knock you down a few pegs!"

Alanah's face began to turn blue the more Mariah choked her. She grabbed ahold of her attacker's wrists but could not pull her off.

He had to do something. Russel charged up to two and attempted to pry Mariah off Alanah. "Let go of her!" he said and pulled at her arms but to no avail. Mariah possessed raw power that surpassed his own. Who would have thought a woman would be stronger than him?

Out of nowhere, a punch flew and connected with Russel's jaw. He recoiled in pain, staggering backwards and stuck in a slight daze. Murphy had gotten back up on his feet during the whole ordeal and tackled Russel to the floor. It knocked all the air out of his lungs. The two men tumbled across the floor then came to a rest with Murphy pinning Russel with his entire body. Murphy smiled wide, licked his lips as his body trembled. Sharp white fangs jammed in his mouth greeted him and his green eyes sparkled, leaving trails as he moved his head.

"I wonder what a stuffed hog looks like on the inside," he said as he leaned in closer.

Murphy's face began to contort and morph on its own. The middle of his face lengthened, becoming more lupine-like with each passing second. All Russel could do was watch in horror. His ears grew to a point and shifted outwards. A layer of brown and black sprouted from the pores of his skin and covered the entirety of his body like a dark cloak. Dark claws pushed their way out from underneath his normal, tan fingernails. As the nails fell away, the black claws took their shape, growing sharp and curved. He was now a sickening mixture of man and beast.

Russel's heart stopped, and a cold sweat ran down the side of his face. He knew when he first met Murphy that something wasn't right with him. The fanged jaws of the transformed man were parted, and hot saliva dripped down from them. Those glowing green eyes bore into him, tunneling deep into his soul. The newly formed claws dug into Russel's shoulders, cutting through his shirt and drawing blood. Russel punched at the arms that held him in place, but Murphy did not budge. He was going to be a beast man's next meal if he didn't do something.

A glimmer of silver on the ground caught Russel's attention. He turned his head to look. It was a wrench he used to fix up the cars lying nearby to a toolbox. He reached out for the metal tool, took it in his hand, and bashed it against Murphy's skull just above his eye as hard as he could. The carpark filled with Murphy's bellowing scream as he released Russel from his grasp to clutch his head. Seeing his opening, Russel shoved Murphy off and rose back to his feet. At least he didn't have him drooling all over him now. Murphy raised his head and glared daggers at Russel, baring his teeth and growling. There was still the threat of being mauled to death.

"How hard is it to take care of a human, Murphy?" Mariah scolded. She threw Alanah to the ground and approached her transformed brother. He replied with a growl and a huff in her direction. Mariah pushed his face away with both of her hands. "Oh, shut up, dog face." She said, gave her knuckles a crack, and began walking towards the man. "You always have to let a woman do what a man can't do."

"I said don't touch him!" Alanah yelled and pounced on Mariah's back. The woman grabbed ahold of Alanah, flipped her over her shoulder and threw her with a loud grunt.

Alanah flew through the air like a ragdoll and crashed against the concrete wall. She crumpled to the floor with a whimper, barely able to hold herself up and remained laying on the floor. Russel went to the disabled woman's side; he didn't care about swelling in his face or his own safety. The back of her head and dark hair was moist with her own blood, reflecting the light from above. Russel dug his nails into his palms and got up to his feet. How dare this woman hurt not one, but two of his friends. He opened his mouth to rip this woman a new one, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"I don't know what you see in her, really," Mariah said with a hand on her hip. "Just look at her. So weak and helpless. Can't even protect herself. You would think she was human or something. You two belong together." She snorted out a slight laugh and grinned. She turned on her heel and headed for her car. "Come on, Murphy. We're leaving."

Murphy growled in objection, facing her.

"Because I said so, you mutt!" she snapped at the wolf-man. "We'll be back here eventually to claim what's ours."

Alanah's head shot up; her eyes wider than the sun itself. She tried to follow after the twins who entered their vehicle but fell down to her knees. "No, you can…" Alanah muttered then shouted, "Please!" There was no reply as the vehicle pulled out and drove off at a high speed, kicking up dirt and rocks. It wasn't seconds later that Alanah burst into tears.

Russel gently took Alanah's shoulders in his hand, she had already been roughed up enough, and knelt to her level. Large tears rolled down her cheeks, a mixture of blood and snot leaked from her damaged nose, and her blood dotted her green sweatshirt. Disgusting yellow and blue bruises covered her small neck. She looked up at him with eyes full of pain and sorrow. "I-I couldn't even protect the only friend I have," she said, shaking. "Now the worst is going to happen…"

"Alanah, you need to see a doctor," Russel suggested. "You have a serious head injury."

"She sure knocked you around pretty bad," commented 2D. The handprint on his face was slowly fading away. "And I know my way around a few knocks on the head."

Alanah shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't need a doctor because…" Her voice trailed off as her eyesight shifted in favor of the ground.

"Because what?" Russel asked.

She stood up to her full height and let his hand slip from her shoulders. The snot and blood were wiped away with the sleeve of her jacket. She cracked her nose back in place with out a single flinch and looked at Russel with a neutral expression on her face. "Because I am a lycanthrope…" she stated flatly. "My name is Alanah Patterson and I am a werewolf."

There was silence. Alanah was waiting for his reply but it couldn't, wouldn't, come out of his mouth. Russel's mind raced like a computer running programs in the background. Stories of beastly man-creatures came to mind at the thought, and so did the image of the beast that bared its teeth at him moments ago. And Alanah could turn into one of those crazy creatures. Tiny Alanah transforming into a bloody thirsty animal; Russel couldn't quite wrap his head around the mental image. Neither could the spirits in his head. They were conflicted, split between calling Alanah either a monster or a friend.

"That-that's pretty wicked, I have to say," 2D said, finally breaking the burning slience.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mister Russel," said Alanah, rubbing the inside of her arm. "Please say something. Anything…"

Unknown to the woman, a full-blown fight had broken out inside his head. His spirits were divided, split right in the middle deep within. One side argued that Alanah was a sweet girl and she hadn't done a single thing to hurt him. The other side, however, argued that she was just another monster out to get him. Russel covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block out all the noise. He couldn't concentrate or hear his own thoughts over all the commotion. The fighting sounded like it wasn't going to end any time soon, but Russel had enough.

"Just shut up already!" he blurted out loud.

It caused Alanah to flinch and back away from him.

2D grabbed ahold of her shoulder and said, "Let's give Russ some space for now," as he turned her around and led her in the direction of his room. "You can tell me all about werewolves and other stuff."

"B-but…" said Alanah as she looked over her right shoulder to glance at Russel. She was led around the corner and out of sight before she could get another word out.

Russel removed his hands from his ears and immediately felt the guilt setting in for scaring the poor girl off, again. He mentally scolded his spirits for their behavior, which they gave their own apologies with static-like murmurs that faded into white noise. He breathed, happy that the fighting was over, and he could think straight once more. Russel got up to his feet. His thoughts were on apologizing to Alanah for his outburst, but they migrated when he looked at Murdoc's Winnebago. Did he know Alanah's secret or was he just as clueless as he was? Russel chose the latter and made his way towards the vehicle.

When he reached the Winnebago, it was oddly quiet on the inside. Usually there would be loud music blaring, but it was deadly silent. He hadn't seen him upstairs when he was there and none of the cars were missing, so he still had to be in there. Russel opened the door and stepped up the red carpeted stairs without invitation. The driver and passenger seats were empty, so he didn't se what went on with the twins. Russel turned his body towards the back of the recreational vehicle, where Murdoc's bed was located. He expected the older man to be passed out with a gaggle of bottles littering the floor around him. But what he saw froze him in place.

Murdoc laid prone on his back against his sheets and Vicki rested on top of him with each knee on either side of his body. Her nails were clasping his shoulders in a vice grip and her head was craned down towards the older man's neck. Her blond curls blocked a clear view of what she was doing until she raised herself off Murdoc. Two perfectly sized holes on the right side of his neck trickled drops of blood which Vicki swiped with an eager finger and placed it in her mouth. When she pulled it out, she grinned to reveal a pair of sharp, white fangs that sparkled in the low lighting. Vicki noticed Russel's presence instantly and she smiled wider at him.

"Oh, Russy," she said, getting up from the bed. "Murdy and I were just having a little fun. Right, Murdy?" She gave the man next to her a gentle pat on the cheek.

Murdoc only mumbled out unintelligible words with a glazed look in his eyes.

The pieces of the puzzle were all coming together too quickly. The bruises and scratched, the way her eyes glowed, the fangs, and how she clung to Murdoc constantly. Vicki was a vampire and she had been feeding off Murdoc for years now. Russel was speechless; how could he not notice this going on for so long? He took a step back and hurried out of the Winnebago without a word, slamming the door behind him. His thoughts were racing again as he pressed his back against the vehicle's wall. He needed to get that monster out of there. What if she turned Murdoc in the process? Last thing he needed was a vampiric, Satan praising, funky bassist on his hands.

"Oh, Russy-Wussy," Russel body went cold and he looked up. Vicki was staring down at him from the window with that mischievous grin on his face. "There you are," she slipped out the open window and landed on her feet beside him. "I'm so sorry you had to see me in such an unflattering way. You know how it is," she giggled, covering her smile with a hand.

Russel stepped away from her and narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't know how it is," he said flatly. "You're a damn leech, that's what I know."

"Whoopies," Vicki said then shrugged. "I never expected you to find out my little secret so soon. But you don't have to call me names, Russy. We're friends!"

"I ain't friends with any vampires," he replied. "You're the reason that Murdoc was acting weird. You've been drinking him dry."

Vicki's eyes grew starry and bright. "But how could I resist?" she asked. "Murdy tastes like a fine aged wine; the type you would have a nice platter of cheese with. It's like aristocratic dining to me. Plus, we had a deal anyway."

Russel raised a brow. "What deal?"

"Since you asked so nicely, perhaps I can tell you that much," the blond responded. "Murdy and I had a deal where we help each other achieve musical domination! Isn't that sooo nice of him? Think about it: Gorillaz and the Misbehaving Beauties on the top. Though…Murdy had it all planned out, I had my own agenda. I can't have the best music group around with Gorillaz at the top. Soooo…" she giggled.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. This woman wanted the band either gone or under her thumb to control. Like hell he was going to let that happen.

Vicki continued speaking, "My Ghostie-Goo works so hard on my music. If she was happy and not depressed for once in her life, she can produce even more of my music!"

So that was why everyone was on his case on hooking up with Alanah: to just use her. What was Vicki going to do when she was done with her? Toss here away like garbage and get rid of her? The thought upset Russel. The woman had to go now.

"Get out now," Russel demanded. "You're not welcome here anymore."

"Aww, are you sure about that?" Vicki said as she batted her eyelashes then stared deep into his eyes. "Don't you think you need to reconsider?" Her irises of her eyes flashed red for a brief second.

Russel's breathing hitched, his heart began to race in his chest, and the pressure in his head started to build. His spirits were on high alert, scrambling about and unsure what to do. He had felt these feeling in the past before. It was when an unwanted spirit was trying to make its way into his head. Instead of a spirit, Vicki was attempting to worm her way inside of him. This time, he didn't have Del with him to act as a wall from the whispers slowly filling his mind. He had to do this by himself. He had to get as far as he could from her first. When he turned to make his way to 2D's room, Vicki grabbed his hand and held him in place.

"You can't go already," she said in a fake, sweet tone of her voice. "We've only just begun, love." Her eyes, glowing red like searchlights, stared him down.

The pressure in his head grew from uncomfortable to unbearable jackhammering against his skull. Russel clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut to gain control of the situation that was growing more and more out his control. The whispers transformed into incoherent shouts; he couldn't hear his own thoughts again. He was paralyzed, unable to move his body and escape to safety. Russel was at the mercy of this woman.

Vicki came even closer to him, caressing the left side of his face and rubbing her thumb against his cheek. Russel couldn't pull away or retaliate in any way. "I don't think you would mind if I have a little taste. Do you, Russy?" she asked then moved his head to expose the curve of his thick neck. "Mmm," she cooed, "The scared ones always taste the best. Fear make the blood more potent." Vicki reached forward with her head and her soft, yet cold lips brushed against his neck. Her fangs scraped across his dark skin, right over his jugular vein.

Then there was an ear-splitting roar and a black blur passed Russel's line of sight. Vicki was snatched off him with a frightened yelp. The mental connection immediately was broken, and Russel gained the use of his body once more. A headache began to form at his temples but otherwise, he was completely fine. Not a single bite mark was on him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Across the carpark, holding Vicki up in the air by the neck, was Alanah.

The meek, nervous girl was no more. The young woman had shed her clothes and human skin, replacing them with short, coal black fur. Powerful muscles bulged and contracted all over her transformed body. Large bipedal legs held her up, standing now at about eight feet in height compared to her normal five feet. A wolf's head and pointed ears rested upon wide shoulders with her human hair remaining on her head. She possessed sharp claws which dug into Vicki's pale skin and ivory fangs that she bared in the vampire lady's face. A low snarl reverberated deep from within chest. She was different from what Murphy turned into; she was more beast-like. Russel almost couldn't believe was he was seeing and found himself unable to move again. Seeing Alanah like…this was shocking, to say the least. He didn't understand what she was earlier. Perhaps seeing was believing.

Vicki let out a small cough and she held on the large hand around her neck, smiling down at the werewolf. "Oh, Ghostie!" she managed to say. "I forgot Russy belonged to you! Sooo-ooo sorry, dearie! Now be a good little girl and put me down, okay? Listen to your elders, Ghost."

Alanah did not put the woman down.

"Ghost, put me down this instant." Vicki demanded. "You're being a very naughty girl. What if – "

The slightly agitated woman was cut off when Alanah slammed her face first into the ground. More cracks covered the concrete floor on impact. She then released Vicki's neck and grabbed the woman's ankle. With inhuman strength, Alanah swung her outward and the woman's body bashed against the nearest concrete pillar. Bones snapped loudly, and pieces of concrete hit the floor with a heavy thud. Alanah repeatedly smashed Vicki into the pillar over and over again.

As much as Russel wanted Vicki to pay for what she did to Murdoc, this was too much. And this wasn't the Alanah he knew. She wasn't some anger fueled beast that werewolves were known to be. Alanah was different. She is different.

"Alanah, stop!" Russel shouted as he took a nervous step towards her. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. "She didn't do anything to me! I'm okay! See?"

Alanah stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice; her ears tilted in his general direction. She released Vicki from her powerful grip which the woman crumpled to the floor, twitching and convulsing. She looked like a broken doll with her all bent out of shape. Russel didn't focus on her for long since Alanah was approaching him. He froze once more as her true height towered over him. Being this close to a supernatural creature made him nervous, even if it was his friend. He exhaled slowly, pushing down his anxieties. Her dark, wet canine nose prodded at his body, focusing on the skin on his neck. She then pulled herself away and casted her head down, pressing her ears frim on her skull. Alanah whined, looking at him with sad, golden eyes.

Even though she couldn't talk in this form, Russel somewhat knew what she was trying to convey. "I'm okay," he said, "I promise. She barely touched me."

"Naughty, naughty, Ghost." Vicki said as she struggled to get back up to her feet. He bones cracked and shifted back into place on their own as her body began to quickly heal itself. Her clothes were torn from the attack. "I give you everything and yet you treat me like this? I opened my home to you, let you make my music, let you be my friend, and this is the thanks I get for all my hard work?" Vicki shook her head and folded her arms with a frown on her face. "I will forgive you this time for your little outburst, Ghost, since something like this will never happen again." Her frown upturned into a smile, "Right?"

Before Russel could interject on the woman's harsh words, a pair of large, grey leathery wings sprouted out from Vicki's back. She sprang into the air and took flight; her beating wings caused dust to fly and gust of wind to blow across the immediate area. Russel covered his face with his forearm from the assault of dust on his eye. Vicki the spun about and zipped into an open vent shaft about their heads.

The tension of the situation dissolved when Vicki left the room. Russel had just enough of that woman to last him a lifetime. Sadly, he knew he would see her again in the future and he was dreading the moment.

Alanah's ears returned to a neutral position and she pointed her body towards the unusually quiet Winnebago. Another whine came from her throat and her tail tucked in between her legs. What she wanted was obvious; she wanted to know if Murdoc was okay. But there was no way she could fit in the vehicle in her current form.

"It's okay, Alanah," Russel reassured the werewolf, putting a hand on her arm. Her fur was soft to the touch, similar to petting a dog. "I'll check up on Muds. Just turn back to normal. It's kind of hard talking to you like this."

"That's going to be a little hard for her," He heard 2D speak and Russel turned to face him. In his long arms was the tattered remains of Alanah's clothing, though the camo jacket was spared from being destroyed. "And I don't think she has extra clothes on that scooter of hers."

Russel frowned. That was a major problem, yes. She couldn't parade around the mansion naked and there was no way he would let her stay in that form. She needed so sort of clothes to wear.

"You know," 2D mused, "She's about the same size as Noodle. Well, when she's more human. Why don't we let her borrow some of Noodle's clothes? I don't think she would mind it too much."

"We're not doing that," Russel rejected, "Of course she would mind if a stranger, let alone a woman, in her clothes. She would have out heads for going through her things in the first place."

"So, what do we do now?" asked 2D. "She can't stay like that forever, can she? I don't know how to speak werewolf either."

"Simple, I'll just drive over to Alanah's place and ask Laura to get some clothes for her to wear." It was just an assumption that Laura was still in that house after his tarot card reading. Though she dressed nice, Laura seemed to be the type of woman to stay indoors a lot. Russel started to walk towards one of the cars that occupied the carpark, but he stopped when Alanah tugged at his shirt. He faced the werewolf, puzzled, "What's wrong? Do you not want me to go?"

Alanah shook her head then pointed a clawed finger towards 2D, or passed the tall man's hand, to the area behind him.

"What?" 2D said, touching his face with a free hand. "Do I got something on my face?"

"I believe she would be referring to me," Laura's low tone voice rang out. The woman emerged out of thin air, stepped out from behind 2D, and opened a black parasol with a spin of a delicate wrist. She smiled with a small tilt of her head and closed eyes, "You called me, so I appeared."

"Ah!" 2D exclaimed. He jumped forward in fright, dropping the torn clothes he held to the floor. "Where did you come from?"

"I am everywhere, and I see so many things, Stuart," was her reply. Laura made her way towards Russel and Alanah, stopping before the two. "But that is neither here nor there at this moment in time." She smiled again but up at Alanah this time and clapped her hands softly. "I applaud you, Ghost. You gathered the courage to defend your friend, exposed your most guarded secret, and even had Victoria thinking twice about you. I do believe a small reward is in order." Laura snapped the fingers of her left hand. "Agatha, give her what she needs."

A dark puddle of unknown substance began to form on the floor in front of Laura from her own shadow casted by the light above. Bubbles rose, and two hands grasped the concrete as the black, red eyed, blob-like creature he saw earlier in the day pulled herself out of the floor. The puddle disappeared as her either form came into view, a complete shadow copy of Laura. Agatha's body vibrated as she took unsteady steps closer to both Russel and Alanah like a newborn deer, leaving inky black spots in her strides. She lifted a large black and white canvas bag up to him while she grinned ear to ear with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

Russel still didn't trust the creature known only as Agatha or Laura. He always felt uneasy around the pair. He reached out to grab the handles of the bag, accidently brushing his hand against Agatha. It was like touching static build-up on a television screen that coursed from his hand up the length of his arm. Russel pulled the bag out of Agatha's grip and eyed her cautiously. Demon or not, he couldn't trust her. He carefully unzipped the bag's flap and saw several days' worth of clothes inside. He lifted his head to look at Laura. It was clothing for Alanah, as if Laura was eavesdropping on their conversation. It made him wonder when and how long she had been listening in from wherever she came from.

"I am certain that Ghost could use these, yes?" Laura said, "Agatha, to me, please." Agatha sunk back into the floor in the form of a puddle once more and disappeared back underneath Laura's heeled feet, becoming a part of her shadow. "And Ghost, please refrain from tearing these clothes," Laura warned. "You only have but so many articles of clothing, dear."

"So, you saw everything that happened," Russel said, and he handed the bag to Alanah, who took the handles in her mouth. "Tell me why you didn't attempt to stop any of it from going down."

"I am only a silent observer to these events," Laura answered, spinning the parasol on her wide shoulder. "If I interrupted the flow of things, certain events would have played differently. Alanah would have never gain the courage to protect you if I interfered. Victoria would have never attacked you. And the most important events will never play out."

"The most important events?" He said then ran a frustrated hand down his face. "Just give me a damn straight answer already. I'm tired of all this guessing shit."

Laura smirked, "Perhaps Ghost should tell you instead of myself. It would be more appropriate coming out of her mouth."

Russel turned his attention to Alanah, who had her back facing him. Her ears were pinned down against her skull again, her tail tucked in between her legs, and her large frame shook.

"Alanah?" he said her name but received no kind of response. He delegated to call her name once more, but he held his tongue as something strange happened before his eyes. The bag dropped from her mouth to the floor. The lycan form of the woman melted away seamlessly into black mist that pooled at her bare feet and disappeared into nothingness, revealing the tiny woman underneath. Her naked body continued to shake, and she turned around to face him, covering her small chest and pelvis with an arm each. Alanah looked up at him, eyes glossy with tears threatening to break containment and her lips trembling, unable to speak.

"Go on, Ghost," Laura egged on in a calm voice. "Tell him."

Alanah closed her eyes and the tears fell down her face. "M-Mariah and M-Murphy," she said in between stammers. "They are going to, will, take over this whole building and kill everyone inside to claim it as their own." She opened her eyes again but could not make eye contact with Russel. "There's-there's nothing I can do to stop them…And it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Alanah continued to sob loudly, unable to form coherent words.

Words were completely lost to Russel. Many times, he had dealt with zombies taking over the mansion in the past with the rest of the band. But against werewolves? That was a battle that they were going to almost immediately lose. Bats, metal pipes, and locked doors would barely cause a werewolf to even flinch at the sight. Fear and anxiety scratched at his stomach and throat. What was he going to do for this type of situation? Part of him wanted to freeze in place. Another part of him wanted to hide away in his room and drown himself in either food or loud music. But he did neither of those things. Instead, Russel picked up his discarded camo jacket from off the floor and draped it over the crying woman's shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was better than standing naked. He led Alanah over towards 2D, which she did not object to.

"'D, take her upstairs to my room so she can change into some clothes," Russel ordered.

2D, seemingly shocked at the woman's words, only nodded in a reply and took ahold of her shoulders, grabbing her bag as he passed by it. He led her to the lift and both disappeared behind the closing metal door. Only Laura and Russel remained in the slightly damaged carpark.

"Now, if you may excuse me…" Laura said as she turned on her heel and started walking towards the hallway that led deeper into the bowels of Kong.

"Where are you going?" asked Russel.

Laura turned around and said, "I need to figure what kind of defenses this mansion can hold. We are heading into a heated battle soon, are we not? Plus, I believe you rather be alive than dead." She pointed the tip of her parasol at the Winnebago, "And I suggest that you check up on Murdoc as soon as possible," then she continued to walk down the hallway. "It would be a shame to see him expire so soon in his mortal life."


	8. Chapter 8

With the threat of Vicki virtually gone, Russel reentered the Winnebago without the vampire hanging over him. He excepted the worse when he stepped up the stairs, mostly Murdoc being deader than a doorknob. Russel's fears disappeared when he turned the corner towards the bedroom section of the vehicle. Murdoc was sitting up on the edge of the bed with his bare feet on the carpet and his head clutched tight in his hands. He was mumbling something under his breath that it was just loud enough to hear.

"Damn Vicki," Murdoc grumbled. "'I'm just going to take what I need', bullshit. Lying, cheating, beautiful bird. Nearly took my life with that little stunt of hers."

"Muds," Russel approached him and said, "Are you okay?"

The man lifted his head to look at the larger man in front of him. His eyes no longer held that dead glazed over look and had a duller, normal gaze to them. Russel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding on to. Murdoc wasn't dead, nor had he turned into a vampire; that was a good thing.

"Yeah I'm just damn peachy," Murdoc replied with a huff. "Feels like I've been on a bad bender for the past several years…Who knows how much of my blood that woman drained from me."

"Enough to make you act all weird," said Russel. "You wouldn't stop trying to hook me and Alanah up like a deranged madman. Like you were under Vicki's control."

"Like I care how or with who you get your knob wet with," Murdoc tried to stand on his own two feet but fell back on his bed with a groan.

"You're not going anywhere for now," Russel commanded. "Plus, I got something important to tell you and I know you won't like it…"

It was then that Russel relayed everything that Murdoc missed while he was knocked out. From Vicki's plans to Mariah and Murphy's attack; he didn't spare any detail to the recovering bassist. He needed to know every single thing he was told and witnessed.

Murdoc's eyes widened when Russel was talking then narrowed when he finished. He gritted his yellowed teeth together and slammed a fist against his thigh. "Like Hell those mutts are getting my mansion!" Murdoc exclaimed and stood to his feet once more. He stumbled forward, which Russel was there to catch him. He sat Murdoc back down on his bed with some objection. He had an unknown amount of his blood drained from his body; how did he still have fight in him?

"Muds, you gotta lay down before you end up passing out," said Russel.

"You think I'm going to let a bunch of furries take my hard-earned property?!"

"No, but you're not useful to anyone when you're face first on the ground. Hell, you're barely useful awake and walking."

Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff.

"Now," Russel said, "What are we going to do about this? We're all dead if we don't come up with some kind of plan. Laura is…somewhere around, looking into defenses."

"Of course I do," Murdoc declared, "What kind of person would I be if I didn't have a plan?" He then grimaced, twisting he face. "As much as I don't want Vicki in my presence, we're going to need her help, whether I like it or not."

Russel was taken aback. "What for? Did you forget what she did to you already?"

"Sounds completely insane, I know. But there's always logic behind my thinking," Murdoc said with a grin on his face. "Vampires are a werewolf's weakness. With her, a few weapons and some defenses, we just might have a fighting chance."

Russel raised a brow and asked, "And where are we going to get those weapons? We don't have a single thing that could hurt a werewolf."

"Don't worry your pretty little bald head about that. I've got plenty of connections for weapons."

Russel opened his mouth for a moment then immediately closed it without saying a single word. He learned over the years not question Murdoc's ways of getting things done too much. If it got done, then who was he to judge. As long as didn't see whatever it was.

"Just give me a few days and I'll have enough weapons to supply as small army!" Murdoc added, "Now if you excuse me, I got some beauty rest calling my name." He kicked his legs up onto the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"And Murdoc?" Russel said as he started exiting the Winnebago.

The older man turned his head in his direction.

"Don't blame Alanah for any of this. She's already beating herself up enough over it."

"Wasn't planning on it," Murdoc lit a cigarette that he had in his overflowing ashtray and took short drag. "Not her fault that the people who brought her up are a bunch of crazy overgrown dogs."

His room was quiet when Russel took ahold of the doorknob and opened his bedroom door. The lights of his many lamps he had around the room were switched on, reflection off his mirror ceiling. Alanah's bag rested on the edge of his bed, unzipped with a single black hairbrush at its side. He heard the shower running from his personal bathroom and steam seeped from the slightly ajar door. Soon the taps squeaked, and the bathroom went silent as the shower was turned off. Russel sat down quickly on the bed when he heard shuffling from the bathroom. It would have been strange if he was just standing there in the middle of the room, waiting for her to come out.

The door opened wide, some clouds of steam bellowed out from the bathroom, and Alanah stepped out. She wore baggy sweatpants and a thin strapped light grey shirt. Alanah dried her hair with a towel draped over her whole head and hadn't noticed Russel's presence yet. When she pulled the towel from over her head, she jumps a little.

"O-Oh, Mister Russel," she said, folding her damp towels and placed them on the floor by the bed. "I didn't notice you were there. Is Mister Murdoc…?"

"He's fine and mouthy as ever," Russel said, "I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?"

Alanah placed a hand on her chest and let out a breathy sigh. "Oh, thank goodness." She focused on him and tired her best to smile, but it came out looking like an expression of pain. She rubbed the back of her head. "I-I'm okay. I heal quick so what Mariah did to me will barely leave a mark. So much has happened in such little time though. I can hardly wrap my head around it all."

Russel had to agree. A lot had happened, and the future was looking uncertain for all of them. All they could do was live in the now and prepare for the upcoming events.

Alanah reached for her hairbrush but Russel snatched it up before she could grab it. "May I?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Immediately, a rosy blush appeared across her cheek and nose. "Um, y-yes sir!" she said and sat down on the carpet between his legs with her legs folded.

Noodle had left several hair clips and hair ties on his nightstand from her last makeover, so Russel took some of them. She wouldn't miss them if they were gone. He began brushing Alanah's drying hair in long, gentle strokes, noting its length and sheen. Her hair would make some people jealous on how nice and well treated it was. It was cut to perfection with not a single split end or hair out of place. Did werewolves all have neatly managed hair? He pondered on the question while he pulled her hair back and started to braid her hair, pulling one strand over the other then repeating. Russel held the braid together with a bright green hair tie and pinned back her bangs on the left side of her head with a hair clip.

"There, all done," Russel said.

Alanah turned her whole body towards him. More of her small, heart-shaped face was visible with her bangs out of the way. Seeing both of her brown eyes at the same time looking up at him, his heart fluttered a little. She certainly looked better than she did hiding her face behind her hair.

She touched her braid and her pinned down hair then smiled a little. "Thank you so much," Alanah said, "This is better, I believe."

"You're welcome. You should wear your hair like this more often. It looks good on you," Russel, realizing what he just said, immediately backpedaled. "I-I mean, you look good with just your regular hairstyle too. You look good in general."

"You think so?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "No one has ever complimented me before."

"Everyone deserves some kind of compliment," said Russel, "Even someone like Murdoc." He leaned in close to the woman and whispered, "Don't tell him I said that, okay?"

Alanah giggled, "My lips are sealed, Mister Russel." She then said, "How is your jaw feeling? Murphy did punch you pretty hard in the carpark…"

Russel had almost forgot the punch he took to the face. The general pain of the punch had subsided, and the swelling went down, but his face was still a little sore. He rubbed his jaw twice, feeling the bruise that formed under his skin. Nothing was broken or knocked out of place. He would heal, slowly but surely. At least he didn't need to hide the bruise under makeup. "I'm fine," Russel said, "It's nothing but a bruise now."

Accepting his answer without another word, Alanah nodded her head. Her eyesight moved from in front of her to an object on the coffee table on the other side of the room. Russel noticed when she rose to her feet and went towards what caught her attention. It was a brown, stuffed armadillo with large, black radio speakers embedded in its shell. It wore a comically small cowboy hat on its unmoving head. Wires and tools littered the table around the armadillo and part of its shell was open, attached to golden hinges.

"What's this, Mister Russel?" Alanah asked. She knelt to the little project's height and looked at it with curious eyes.

"Just a little something I'm working on," Russel said modestly. "It's a radio. The outside is done. I just need to wire it up to the speakers and make sure power runs through it correctly."

"Cool," the woman commented, and she poked a finger at the taxidermy piece. "It must take a long time to do something like this."

"Not really. I know how to work with my hands, so it usually takes me no time at all."

It then grew quiet between the two as their conversation trailed off into silence. The silence wasn't awkward or anything. Perhaps they both enjoyed each other's presence that words could not express it. But it was Alanah's small voice that ended the silence.

"I…I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you saw me in my…other form," Alanah said. She got up to sit back on the carpet closest to Russel. "I could smell that you were in trouble and I had to save you, so I lost control." She twiddled her thumbs then looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I scared you in any way. I really hoped to show you my other form in a more decent manner…"

Russel rested a hand on Alanah's head, which she closed one of her eyes and stared up at him with adoration. "It's fine, Alanah," he responded, "I was more nervous than scared. Seeing your friend turn into a werewolf is alarming. But you did save me from becoming vampire food. Thank you, Alanah." He ruffled her hair little but made sure not to mess it up. "It's good to have someone watching your back."

Alanah, laughing, heaved his large hand off her head. "I could say the same thing too," She held onto his fingers, tracing over the callouses with her thumb. She continued, "You have done nothing but defend me, no matter the situation. Accepted my friendship when you could have rejected me, even when you found out my secret." Alanah pressed her forehead against the back of his hand. "I…I don't know how to thank you enough. I know I have a big pair of shoes to fill…"

Now Russel was a little confused. "Alanah, you're not making much sense…"

The woman sat up straight, still holding on to his hand. Her more outgoing personality so hid back underneath an unsure and shy shell. "I-I'm referring to your past friend, Del. I-I know how much you cared about him and how good of a friend he was. I just know that expectations are set high for me and I want to be just as good as he was. So, I have to try my best to make you happy."

Russel grabbed ahold of Alanah's hands and held them tight in his without hurting her. How long was she thinking about that? Probably the entire time she had known her. She probably beat herself up over the whole thing along with other things. Suddenly, he felt awful; he had trouble moving on but never thought about Alanah's feelings during the process. Hell, he didn't know if she knew all that information. Now, she believed she had to be better than Del was to get his attention. He had to do something about this.

He sighed, "Look Alanah, you can never be Del. Not in a million years. You aren't him."

Alanah looked down at the floor, defeated.

"That's because you are your own person. You are Alanah. I don't want another Del by my side, no matter how much I miss him. I want Alanah, the shy and quiet woman who I just found out is werewolf. And I want both of us to be happy, that's what a friendship is."

Alanah blinked and nodded her head. "I-I think I can do that. No one likes a copy. It is better to just be me. I understand…"

Without warning, the bedroom door swung wide open and 2D strolled in. Russel scrambled to let go of Alanah's hands and clasped his hands between his legs. He didn't want 2D thinking the wrong thing. Under the taller man's left arm was a keyboard from the many in his collection. Held tight in his right hand was a bottle of vodka.

Alanah got to her feet and walked over to 2D. "There you are, Mister 2D," she said with a smile on her face. Her eyes then focused on the keyboard. "You brought the keyboard I asked for. Thank you." She held out her hands. "May I? I promise to handle it with the utmost care."

"Sure," 2D said, handing over the instrument to the woman. "And don't worry about it. This thing's bit of a fixer upper. Got a few ticks in it but I made sure it works like new."

"You and Mister Russel are handy, aren't you," she commented and sat back down on the floor with the keyboard in front of her. "Handy guys are cool."

"What you got there, 'D?" Russel asked.

"Just something I sneaked out from Murdoc's cupboard," 2D answered as he swung the bottle around a little. "I figured we need to relax a bit in more 'us' style. Now get your pipe out so we can really unwind."

"You know Murdoc will get you for stealing his booze," he warned. "How did you even manage to get it?"

2D shrugged. "Does it matter now? I got it now so it's now ours. Let's just have some fun for once, yeah? Just you, me, a nice bowl, some high-end liquor, and…" He looked down at Alanah, who was messing with the keyboard's buttons. "And Alanah, if she wants to join it."

"Hmm?" she said and looked up that the two men standing. "Did you say something, Mister 2D?"

Taking a seat on the floor beside Alanah, 2D spoke again, "I wanted to know if you want to join us in a little fun and relaxation." He shook the bottle in her direction.

"Umm…" Alanah said, fiddling with her fingers. "Y-You mean drinking alcohol and doing drugs, right?"

"We don't want to pressure you into something like this," Russel said in a reassuring voice. "You don't have to say yes to make us happy. Right, 2D?" He nudged the other man in the shoulder with his knee.

"Huh? Oh, of course. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Alanah thought for a moment, absentmindedly tapping away at keys. Then she answered, "I-I always wanted to try that kind of stuff. But I never could do it on my own. If I don't like it, I don't have to keep doing it, right? I don't want to put a damper on your fun. New experiences are good for me anyway."

"See Russ?" 2D said with a toothy grin on his face, "She just wants to have fun with the lads."

Russel sighed and gave in. Alanah wasn't Noodle's age. She was her own adult and could do her own thing if she wanted to. He was just being a worry wort now. "Fine, fine," he said, making his way to his bedside table. "But if something goes wrong, we're cutting the party short." He dug around the drawer, taking out a glass pipe, a small coin purse, and a personal lighter he only used for occasions like this. He took a seat on the floor next to Alanah, which she had each man on either side of her.

"I say Alanah here should be the one who takes the first drink," 2D suggested, holding the clear bottle towards the woman. "As a sort of rebirth of a person. Yeah. You are being born anew with fire water. That's something I learned from some Tibetan monks.

Her eyes widened a little. She said, "Really? Are you sure?" Without an answer, she took the bottle by its neck and stared at the liquid. Alanah then twisted the cap off the bottle and hesitated.

Russel watched her in silence. He figured she was intimidated by how much alcohol was presented before her. She took a curious sniff from the bottle and immediately recoiled at the smell.

"Careful now," he warned, "Stuff like this is pretty strong. Take it slow and easy."

To Russel surprise, Alanah wrapped her thin lips around the bottle's opening and threw back her head quickly. He knew what she was doing; throwing caution to the wind and getting the whole thing over with. The same thing he did when he first started drinking. Oddly bold of a girl like her. When the vodka hit her mouth, her eyes widened, and she lowered the bottle. Her cheeks were stretched with the volume of alcohol she had intake. She let out an unpleasant muffle then swallowed hard, draining all the vodka from her mouth in several gulps. Alanah began to cough and Russel was right there to rest a hand on her back.

"Bloody hell," she said between coughs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "That stuff is awful." She gathered herself and handed the bottle back to 2D. "Feels like my stomach and liver are on fire…"

"You get used to it," said 2D, and he hit back a swig from the bottle. "The buzz you get is worth the horrid taste, I promise. And this is one of the better tasting stuff Murdoc has too."

"What's the keyboard for?" Russel finally asked while he cleaned the residue out of his pipe, scraping the black gunk into an ashtray.

"Oh," 2D said with a snap of his fingers. "Almost forgot about that. Alanah wanted it to play some music with it. So, I pick one from my collection for her to use."

Alanah nodded her head in reply. "Y-yeah. Since I don't have any of my demo discs with me, I can just play one of my songs. I-If you two don't mind that is. I would like someone else's critique, especially a trained ear."

"Not at all," Russel said. He packed the now clean pipe with the weed stash hidden away in his coin purse. He lit it with his lighter and took a large hit, already feeling the drug take affect when it entered his lungs. His muscles relaxed as he exhaled, blowing the smoke out from his mouth. He continued, "Can't really relax without music."

Alanah's nostrils twitched at the smell. "That smells familiar. Like the herbs the apothecary used when I lived with my mother. Must have be the same stuff. Never knew it could be used for recreational use," she pondered.

"Werewolves don't use doctors, do they?" 2D asked.

"We do but nothing modern," she replied. "We tend to avoid human medicine like witchcraft. We use herbs and home remedies instead to heal our sick. I wouldn't know what to do if I had to see a human doctor…" Alanah turned her attention to Russel and asked, "May I have some of those herbs? S-since I'm trying everything tonight."

"Sure thing as long as you don't call it 'herbs'," Russel said and handed over the pipe. "It's just weed, ain't nothing special or sacred about it."

"Duly noted," she answered, taking the pipe in hand. Alanah put the pipe to her lips and Russel lit it with the light. As the drug caught the flame, the woman took a deep breath.

"Make sure you hold it in your lungs for a bit," the taller man suggested again. "Can't get a good high if you keep it in your mouth."

Alanah kept her hit in for a moment before she erupted in a another fit of coughing. She released the smoke she had held in and started fanning it away with her face. "Is everything you guys take have to be so strong?" Alanah managed to say in a raspy voice. She grabbed the vodka bottle from 2D and took a more controlled drink. Her body shook as a shiver ran through the entirety of it as she swallowed.

"We're not really lightweights here, Alanah," Russel said, taking the pipe back and smoking some more. "We've been doing this for long time."

"We can handle stuff like this," 2D added. "I can find something lighter for you, if the vodka's too strong for you."

"No, no," Alanah rejected. "It's fine. I-I just need to do some catching up to do. I want to be one of the guys."

"Don't take it too far, Alanah," Russel said, frowning, and reached out for the bottle. She handed it over. "You don't need to impress us."

She nodded her head. "Am I supposed to feel…warm all over?" Alanah asked as she touched her face. Her cheeks were already flushed with blood. She giggled to herself.

The frown grew on Russel's face. She was already getting tipsy and losing her little head. He sighed. Of course that was going to happen. Alanah was a lightweight and the strong alcohol would hit her smaller body much faster. Russel handed the pipe over to 2D and took a drink from the bottle. Hell, might as well join her.

Alanah somewhat gathered her composure and pressed a button on the keyboard. A three-beat snare drum played from its speakers. " _Why so angry?_ " she sang in a small voice over the music while playing the keyboard. " _This is the rhythm, hello, hello. Once it hits, pay attention. Come, come, come dancing with me. Why so angry? Music is steady. Making rhythm, mello, mello. What's deep within you, needs attention. Those who want to call and text we're a little busy oh whoa oh oh…_ "

How she managed to sing perfectly while tipsy amazed Russel. He was impressed but it wasn't his type of music, just like her song at the club. It was similar to pop music but there was something different about it. It was different from the stuff that spilled out from the airwaves these days, and that was saying a lot.

"That wasn't too bad," 2D said, delegating himself to getting high instead of drunk. "Got a nice tempo to it. I kind of want to dance now."

"S-see?" Alanah stuttered, placing the keyboard up on the bed as she turned the machine off. "Mister 2D gets me and my music. I-I-I just wanna make people happy and dance. Is that too much to ask for?"

He took another drink and pondered on what she said. Lately, he was comparing Gorillaz music to her music too much. He should have been looking at it in a different perspective. He should be looking at her music on its own. There was nothing wrong with making people happy in this day in age where public television hurls bad news at listeners like rocks at wounded dogs. The world needed something to raise morale. Not all music had to inform people of the sins of man and dismantle the world we live in. Perhaps that was the message she was trying to spread?

It didn't take long for the vodka bottle to go empty between Russel and Alanah. While the world spun and wobbled in a tipsy stupor, Alanah was completely out of it, blackout drunk. She hung onto his arm, wrapping her arms tight around his bicep. Her cheeks were flushed pink with a gigantic smile on her face. She was going on about some nonsense that Russel couldn't quite pay attention to. Not that he didn't want to, it was just he could barely understand her slurred words. Both were leaning their backs against the bed while 2D laid back in the bean bag chair with the pipe in his hand. He soon lifted himself out the plastic chair and made his way to Russel's record player. Seconds passed, and jazz music suddenly filled the air. Alanah's eyes grew wide and she jumped up, almost stumbling over her own two feet.

She gasped. "Music!" she said, pretty much yelling. "I love this song!" Alanah began to dance to the music, swaying her hips and waving her arms about over her head. She was quick to notice Russel hadn't gotten up with her, so she grabbed ahold of his arm. "Come on, Mister Russel! Dance with me!" she said. Using her inhuman strength, she hauled Russel up to his feet.

Russel didn't protest against her actions and joined her without a doubt in his mind. Whether 2D turned on the music on purpose, he wasn't exactly sure, but he didn't complain. He followed the woman's movements and danced in time with the music. He rested his hands on her hips, breaking personal boundaries. Alanah laughed and started bouncing up and down as the music gained speed. Russel had to say, he liked the extroverted side of Alanah, even if she was drunk out of her mind. Not that he didn't like the introvert that Alanah was without the aid of alcohol. The sudden change in personality was welcomed.

Alanah spun in a circle but tripped over her feet and fell over backwards. Quickly, Russel caught her by wrapped around her lower back. Their eyes locked on to one another. It was strange but Alanah's irises were colored golden instead of their usual brown. It was entrancing to look at. Russel thought he would get swallowed up by them. Then he leaned in, getting closer to the woman's face, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him do it or did he want to kiss her all along? It was complication, his feelings were. One foot in the past with a dead lover and the other foot in the present, kissing the girl who he thought was only a friend. Or maybe he was just a goddamn hypocrite.

Alanah broke their kiss and stood back on her feet. Russel was about to ask her what was wrong but soon got his answer when Alanah emptied the contents of her stomach on his shoes and the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

And that was when both Russel and 2D learned that werewolves couldn't process alcohol quite well, just like actual dogs. His ruined shoes were tossed in the trash bin. He would get another pair to replace them in the future. Russel escorted, almost carried, Alanah to the bathroom where the woman cradled the toilet as if for dear life on her knees.

"I'm so sorry…!" Alanah managed to say between sobbing and dry heaving into the toilet. "I j-just wanted to have fun…" She then proceeded to vomit her insides out for a solid minute before she could talk again. "I'm so sorry…" she repeated herself and turned her head to face Russel. Her face looked whiter than a sheet but her eyes still held that golden tint to them. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks from them.

Russel sat down on the tile floor by her side, trying his best to sober up quickly, and he rubbed her back. He wouldn't have let her drink if it was going to put her health at risk. But none of them knew she would get alcohol poisoning from it. He felt ashamed that he didn't stop it from happening. All of it could have been prevented. He knew all of this was a bad idea from the beginning.

Alanah reached up for the toilet's handle with a shaky hand and flushed it. "I-I'm such an awful person…" she mumbled as she moved away from the toilet and curled up into the fetal position on the cold floor. "I never wanted any of this…"

Russel moved his body closer to the woman, lifted Alanah's head, and rested it on his thigh. She was chilly to the touch and shivered every so often. She didn't need to see a doctor, thankfully. All she needed was fluids and rest; no more alcohol. He was going to be by her side until she got better. It was the least he could for her.

"Here Russ," he turned his head to see 2D at his side, holding a cup of water. "Got that water you wanted. Is she gonna be alright?"

Taking the cup, he replied, "She will eventually." He gently lifted up Alanah to a sitting position. The woman swayed back and forth, but she tried her hardest to stay still by holding on to his leg.

"Here Alanah," Russel said, taking her hands to wrap it around the tall glass. "You need to drink this. Not too fast though."

The woman's hands trembled, causing drops of water to spill out from the top of the glass. She brought the cup to her lips, took a short sip, set the glass on the tile floor close by, and returned her head back to Russel's leg.

Russel rested a hand on top of her head and petted her.

"I'll clean up the carpet too, if you want," 2D suggested, pointing a thumb back to the room. "Since you're kinda stuck in one place now."

"Could you 'D?" Russel said, "Thanks man."

"It's nothing, really," the taller man responded with a shake of his head. "My mum was a nurse, not a vet." 2D then left the room to go gather the rug cleaner and bucket.

Russel paused for a moment and lifted his hand from Alanah's head to look down at her. If she got sick to the point she needed medical attention, where would he even take her? She was both animal and human. The image of him going back and forth from a hospital and an animal clinic, trying to get help, came to mind. He pushed the anxiety framed thought to the back of his mind and sighed, continuing to pet Alanah's head.

"I'm sorry, Mister Russel," Alanah managed to slur out her speech through a runny nose. "None of this would happen if we weren't friends." She dug her fingers into the fabric of his jeans and hid her face in his leg. "I just wanted a friend. Yet, I only brought you knocking on death's door…"

"Alanah…" Russel said her name then closed his mouth and listened. Maybe she needed to let go of all the things she kept bottled up in a drunken stupor. Booze always kept lips moving when one didn't want it to.

"They-they probably don't want the mansion anyways," Alanah continued to speak. "The twins. They just want me to be miserable. Even if that means killing off the people I hold dear. Everything would be fine if I was strong enough…"

"You're strong enough, Alanah," Russel attempted to comfort the woman but she wasn't having it.

She moved her head to the point where her eyes were looking up at him. "Now you're just saying that to make me feel better," she said dismissively. "Admit it. None of this would be happening if I was stronger. The twins wouldn't be attacking nor would have hurt you…" Her voice went quiet but he could still hear her. "Maybe my father would still be alive if I did something instead of cowering in fear in my room…"

He squeezed her right shoulder in his larger hand and sighed to himself at her words. He, too, blamed himself for Del's death years ago and only found some sort of peace recently. But calling it peace was sugarcoating the truth. It still hurt from time to time, like poking at a healing bruise or walking on a sprained ankle. The pain, now that he learned to cope somewhat, was numbing at the moment. Yet, this wasn't about his own trauma, this was about Alanah's. It seemed that he always comparing Alanah's problems with his own.

"You know that's not true, Alanah," said Russel. "You're a strong girl."

Alanah let out a dry chuckle. "I can't even defend myself and have to have a man protect me. And a human man, no less. I really am the worst of the worst. I'm not even strong enough to kiss you back when I fell…" Her eyes made contact with his, blinking slowly.

Russel froze with anxiety coursing through the entirety of his body. Some part of him wanted her to either not notice or forget about it. "Alanah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries, especially when you're in this state," he apologized.

"It's okay…" Alanah said, "Just…I just want to be stronger, more courageous like you are…"

Russel opened his mouth to reply but Alanah had closed her eyes and rolled back over on to her side, seemingly passed out. He sighed again and continued petting her head. She needed the rest after all that had happened. He wasn't courageous, far from it. All he did was cope and survive throughout his entire life. And being strong was subjective. He wasn't mentally strong; his mind was a stitched together mess of spirits, thoughts, and beats. Sometimes he wondered what Alanah saw in him.

But Russel knew the answer already. With those eyes of hers, she saw musical brilliance and, somehow, a friend. She needed him. His eyes wandered around the bathroom before coming to a stop on the piping beneath the sink. Some sort of card was wedged between the wall and a curved pipe with a purple decorated backing. He pulled the card out from its place and flipped it over. The familiar picture of a man and woman embracing; the Lovers Card that Laura showed him before. All Russel could muster was a roll of his eyes and his slipped the card in his pocket, not questioning how it appear in that place. Maybe it was fate that he and Alanah's lives crossed and twisted together like a strange pretzel. Soon, he felt his eyelids grow heavier with each passing second. He thought of carrying Alanah to his bed but he was a bit too tipsy to carry her safely. He stayed on the bathroom floor, petting Alanah's head until his dozed off snoring.

"Aw, you'll be alright, you big baby," Mariah said, "It was just a wrench to the head. Just shake it off like you always do."

"Easy for you to say," Murphy hissed, holding the side of his face. "You weren't the one who took a fucking thick, metal wrench to the face!"

Together, the twins sat in their vehicle right outside the mansion's property perimeter, behind the old metal gate and ragged fencing. They both stared at the lit-up mansion sitting high upon the mountain of dirt and various amounts of trash, like a watchful giant over the piss-poor city of Essex. The mansion towering over the whole city enticed the two. Their Lady would love a place with a view like that. Being in good grace with their Lady would reap in the rewards.

Almost on command, Murphy's cellphone began to ring. It could only be one person who would go out their way to call them. Letting go on his healing head wound, he dug around in his coat pocket and pulled out the flip phone. Immediately, he put the phone on speaker, not wanting to be chewed out by his sister again.

Murphy groaned at the pulsing headache pounding against his temple before answering. "Good evening, my Lady," he gave his formal greeting as always. "Are the hunts plentiful this night?"

"Is there any news about my dear Alanah?" Lady Morgana asked, ignoring the standard greeting. "I'm just dying to hear about her new friend…"

"Get this, my Lady," Mariah interjected. "Alanah's little hog friend is filthy rich and lives in this big ass mansion! There's some other humans in there but they don't matter." Her thick lips upturned into a mischievous grin. "If you just give us the word, we will take that place over in an instant. It's much bigger place and larger territory than what we currently own. I would like to have your permission to breach and clear the area and claim it in your name, my Lady!"

"A mansion, you say?" Lady Morgana could not hide her interest over the phone. "That sounds delectable. We do need to expand out territory. And if Alanah's friend must perish then so be it. She needs to learn her place in this world and for rejecting my sweet love. I will allow it. Now, don't make too much of a mess. Blood is just utterly hard to get out of carpeting."

"Thank you, Lady Morgana," the twins said in unison. "We won't let you down."

"I know you won't, my moonbeams. I'm counting on you two."

Then the line disconnected. Murphy grabbed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. The gaping wound on the side of his face had shrunk down to an ugly red mark. Murphy nodded his head towards the mansion and lit up a cigarette. "Do you have a plan for all of this?" he asked. The window next to his head was cracked an inch. He took a drag and blew the smoke out into the night air. "Alanah probably told those humans about the upcoming attack. She wants to protect them, that human lover."

Mariah snatched up the cigarette out her brother's hand and took a quick puff. She replied, "Of course she did. Alanah is so predictable. But that's not going to help her friends. My plan is that we gather some blokes from the Pack and storm the place. Not like she can take us all on. Those humans are defenseless and as good as dead. We just overpower Alanah, making sure she doesn't fuck with us, and take out those humans. We'll leave her little hog friend for last." She returned the cigarette back between Murphy's fingers and exhaled a bellow of smoke. Her vivid green eyes lit up under the low lighting of the street light next to their car. "Alanah needs to get it through her think skull that we and Lady Morgana aren't the type of people to cross…"

Sleeping on the hard tile floor of the bathroom proved to be a completely bad idea when Russel opened his eyes. His entire body was stiffer than a wood board, screaming out as he attempted to shift his weight. He grimaced as the brick wall of a hangover hit him without warning like a silent assassin. Certainly, he was regretting drinking that much last night. It was then that realized Alanah wasn't by his side anymore. Panic didn't immediately set in but he got up faster than he had planned. Something that his body didn't like and retaliated by sending a headache pounding against his skull. He winced at the pain, rubbing his head, and exited out of the bathroom.

His room was dark except for the lava lamp emitting a soft pink light in the left corner of the room. He saw Alanah's body still in the fetal position on the end of his bed, sleeping peacefully. She hadn't pulled the covers over her to make herself comfortable, so he assumed she wasn't there for long. Russel tiptoed around the bed and went for his bedside table. He switched on the small lamp, shielded his hungover eyes from the bright light, and grabbed the orange pill bottles from the tabletop. Russel dumped the anti-depressants and psychosis pills into his palm and downed the tablets with the half full glass of room temperature water. He never liked taking his medication. Made his head fuzzy but his doctor was adamant for him to take them. It did help him in a sense, even if it made him feel funny.

Also on the bedside table was his cellphone. Its screen blinked, showing he had several unread text messages. He flipped open the phone and selected his new text messages. It was from Noodle.

 _Will be landing soon -Luv, Noodle,_ it read.

Russel checked the time on the phone. The message was sent out about fifteen minutes ago. She would be arriving at the airport soon. He had no idea where the others were, so the task of picking up Noodle fell upon him. Not like he really minded picking her up. What he needed was some strong coffee to chase away his hangover before he left. But what sat on his stomach heavier than week-old Chinese food was that fact that he had to disclose everything to Noodle. Of course, the teen would be confused as to how werewolves were attacking them. They already had zombies and demons after them; this was a step above from what they were used to. He would be a damn liar if he didn't fear for his and the other's lives. But he had to keep on a brave face for Alanah.

"Mister Russel?" He heard Alanah call out to him from over her shoulder and he turned to face her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was pale; she looked awful still. Her voice was weak and even more quiet than usual. He had to strain his ears to hear her. "Are you going somewhere again?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out to pick up Noodle from the airport," Russel answered while he put on a clean pair of shoes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like Hell," she replied. Her couldn't blame her. The first hangover from a wild banger was always the worst. It was a shame that he couldn't stay with her to nurse her hangover. "I want to sleep and never see another bottle of alcohol again," she groaned.

"Get all the rest you need," he said. "I'll put on a kettle of tea for you to get rid of your hangover."

"I appreciate it," Alanah said with a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Russel as he fitted a hat on his head, grabbed for his keys, and left the room. He made sure he didn't make too much noise when he closed the door behind him and went for the kitchen.

No one was in the kitchen when Russel pushed open the door and entered the room. It was around 11:30 AM; the old analog clock on the wall next to the fridge read. The table that Alanah had broken the day before still laid in pieces on the floor. Russel stepped around the pile of split wood. He would do something about it later. He started the coffee pot and put a kettle of water on the stove for the tea. The scent of brewing coffee filled the room in an instant, with the coffee pot gargling as it went hard at work. His spirits were calm this morning, so he let his mind wander back to last night. Back to when he kissed Alanah. Russel leaned back on the counter and frowned at himself. Though he was tipsy then, he remembered it quiet clearly. And he couldn't believe that he could have done such a thing. Especially when she was in no mental state to consent to it all. He felt scummy for what he did. Though she didn't bring it up, he hoped that she forgot what happened in her drunken state. She only wanted to be his friend, nothing more. And Russel was going to try his damnedest to keep it that way.

When the coffee was finished brewing, he poured the drink into a thermos, adding two teaspoons of sugar to the liquid. While he like his coffee black, he never cared too much for its bitter aftertaste. But alas, he needed to be alert for the drive. After taking the kettle off the stove, he headed to the lift for the carpark.

Dried blood and cracks still decorated the carpark's floor but to Russel, it fit well with all the other messed up things he seen around Kong. Someone would have to clean it up, though that someone was not him. He got into the driver's seat of his car and fitted a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Had to appear as normal as he possible could out in public. The car's engine came to life with a turn of a key; its roar echoed through the large area. Russel readjusted his rear-view mirror and pulled out of the carpark. As he passed by the Winnebago, he caught a glimpse of Murdoc talking to Laura in front of its open door. They were nodding their heads to a conversation Russel was unable to hear. He didn't think too much about it as he left Kong behind him.

Russel delegated to keep the radio off from furthering the annoyance that his hangover caused. He sipped generously at his drink whilst keeping a hand on the wheel. The caffeine gave him a needed energy boost and began to clear his head. Setting the thermos down, he glanced up in the rear-view mirror for just a second and tensed up at what he saw. A black car was tailgating him, familiar to the one he had seen the other day. He gripped the steering wheel tight with both hands; he could make out the twins through the untinted windshield. Great, like he needed those two following him today. They must have been waiting for him to leave.

He kept a close eye on them while focused on the road ahead. They hadn't tried anything funny, with the exception of pretty much being connected to his back bumper. What did they want from him? Where they just there to mess with him? Whatever the reason, he didn't want to start a high-speed chase to get rid of them. Other than that, the drive was completely uneventful.

He took the highway's closest exit to the airport and the twins followed suit behind him. The airport's parking lot was crowded as it always has been, but Russel managed to find a spot close to the entrance. Mariah and Murphy parked their vehicle in an empty handicap spot right beside him. All three of the adults turned off their cars and stepped out in unison. Russel's eyes met the twins' at that exact moment. A light breeze and tension hung heavy in the cool November air. But he kept down the urge to say a single word to the pair and he started walking towards the building. He could hear footsteps behind him though he didn't pay attention to them. They were strangely quiet for people who loved hearing their own voices and being loud in general.

While he was irritated with the twins up his ass, Russel relaxed at the sight of Noodle waiting for him. She sat on the airport's curb with her legs crossed over one another with her luggage around her. She was focused on her handheld video game. She easily ignored the hustle and bustle that surrounded her when she was in her own little world. Though she was young, no one dared to steal from her. Perhaps people knew better or it was that look upon her face that just screamed 'I could hurt you without blinking'. Otherwise, no one messed with Noodle ever.

Russel approached the girl, casting his large shadow over her entire body. Noodle furrowed her brows underneath choppy bangs and let out a huff of frustration before she looked up. Her face grew calm when she saw who it was. She put her game away in her messenger bag and hopped up to her feet, wrapping her arms around the older man in a warm embrace.

"Welcome back, Noodle," Russel greeted, returning the hug. When they broke apart, he grabbed and carried her luggage while they walked back to the car. "How was your trip? Hope the flight wasn't too exhausting."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," the young girl replied. "The experience was an enlightening one, back in Japan. But it's good to be back in the place where I belong. My mentor gives his kindest regards."

"Who's that you got there with you, hog?" Mariah shouted as the twins blocked Russel and Noodle from going any further down the parking lot. "Didn't know you hung around cute, little girls."

Murphy walked up to Noodle from and grinned from ear to ear at her. "Not bad looking for a human too. The Asian ones are always the cutest…" He snickered and messed with the teen's long strands of hair by her ear. "Why not drop this hog and hang out with me, girlie? Murphy can show you a good time…"

Noodle scowled and tensed up but she didn't say a word to him.

Russel rushed over and shoved the man away from her, pushing Murphy against a car trunk. He grabbed Murphy by the collar of his leather jacket and brought him close to his face. How dare he put his dirty hand on Noodle. "She's fourteen, you scumbag," Russel growled, shaking Murphy a little.

"The younger, the better, mate," Murphy said snidely. "Prime turning and dating age. You humans and your laws. You don't know how to have any kind of fun."

Mariah tore Russel from off Murphy by his jacket and pushed him back towards Noodle. Noodle took a defensive position but Russel raised a hand in her direction. These people weren't worth getting into a fight and gathering an unwanted crowd. Just yet, that is. Murphy stood up straight and fixed his jacket's collar, staring at Russel with intense eyes.

"You touched my brother for the last time, hog," Mariah warned as she pointed a finger at him.

"You're as good as dead," the twins chanted in unison with wide grins on their faces. "Good as dead…"

Russel didn't say another word to them. He picked Noodle's luggage back up from the ground, took Noodle by the wrist carefully, and led her over to his vehicle. The twins were still were standing in the same spot where he left them when he pulled out of the parking lot. He made sure they're weren't following him when he reentered the highway. He glanced up several times in the rear-view mirror.

Noodle looked over at Russel and questioned, breaking the silence, "Russel, who was that? Do you know them?"

He sighed and blinked slowly, squeezing the wheel and shifting his weight in the seat. He couldn't leave her in the dark forever. Thought he wish he could tell her under different circumstances. "Sadly, yes," he admitted. "I know them too well…" Then he told her everything he knew; from meeting Alanah, all the way up to the most recent events about the attack on Kong.

Noodle's eyes went wide, enough to she her green irises underneath her mess of purple bangs. She frowned and shook her head disapprovingly, folding her arms across her chest. Russel knew she would react like this. She didn't let the three men forget that she, by herself, cleared out the entire mansion of its zombie plague. Hearing that Kong was going to be attacked by werewolves while she was gone was pretty much undoing her hard work. It was a given that she would be a little upset.

"You are telling me that you made friends with a werewolf," Noodle began to say.

"Yes," Russel replied with a nod.

"And this friend of yours is being chased by other werewolves, who are now going to attack us and our home. Correct?"

"That's right,"

"Then the answer is simple," Noodle concluded in a flat tone of voice. "You cannot be friends with this woman. Tell her she cannot stay with us and the problem will leave with her."

"I can't just abandon Alanah all of a sudden," Russel interjected. "She really needs me right now. She doesn't have anyone else in her life to count on."

"Russel, do you hear yourself right now? Those monsters would kill you in an instant. Your friend is bringing us to certain harm. She is a monster, just like the demons and zombies." She shuddered at the mention of them.

"Alanah is no monster," he said, a little more forcefully. Though it was just Noodle, he didn't like anyone talking bad about his friend. "She is a sweet girl with a major inferiority complex. None of this is her fault and don't make it out to be, Noodle."

Noodle eyed the older man suspiciously. "She must be brainwashing you if even you cannot listen to reason. How can you help her when we have our own issues to deal with? Our lives are on the line if you continue to assist her. I won't allow this to happen."

Russel had heard enough from her. Alanah wasn't like the twins. And she was definitely not some kind of monster like Noodle was making it out to be. He thought Noodle knew better not to judge a book by its cover. "We'll talk about this when we get home," Russel said.

The rest of the drive back to Kong was silent other than the low volume of the radio droning on in the background. From time to time, Russel would look over at Noodle, who had her head turned facing away from him. The tension between them hung think in the air, thick enough to slice through it with a knife. Something like hostility was unheard of between the two. It was rare for them to clash and argue. But Russel drew a line with calling his friend a monster. He wouldn't let a single person bully his friend, even if that person was close to him. Russel exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding onto. The situation was already complicated to begin with but now, it had gotten even more complicated. He knew Noodle's way of thinking and how proud she got with her opinions. He prayed to whatever higher power that was out there that nothing unpleasant would happen.

"We're back," Russel announced as both he and Noodle entered the television room. He tossed his car keys on the coffee table as he passed it by.

2D was sitting on the couch with Alanah in his company. Both adults had their eyes glued to the television as a familiar zombie movie played on the big screen. They hadn't noticed the two's presence until Russel spoke up. They turned their heads away from the movie scene unfolding at the same time to the other now standing behind them.

"Noodle!" 2D exclaimed, almost knocking the large bowl of popcorn in his lap when he hopped over the back of the couch. Alanah grabbed the bowl before it made a big mess on the floor. The excited man wrapped his long arms around the giggling teenager's waist and twirled her about several times. "How was your trip, luv?" he asked as he set her back down on her two feet.

"I enjoyed my time there but I'm happy to be back in more familiar surroundings," Noodle replied. She peeked over his shoulder for just a second then returned her sight back on 2D.

Alanah had paused the movie when they were interrupted and placed the popcorn bowl on the table. She then joined the others on the other side of the couch. The woman quietly for the others to finish.

Russel soon noticed that Alanah was waiting for his cue and immediately jumped to the occasion. "Noodle," he said, "The is my friend, Alanah Patterson."

"It-it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Noodle," Alanah greeted with a humble bow. She smiled softly with both her lips and eyes. "Mister Russel and Mister 2D speak fondly of you."

Noodle frowned and went silent, locking judgmental eyes upon Alanah now. She was almost staring daggers at the poor woman to the point that Alanah began to tremble. Soon, she broke her silence with a single question. "So, you are the monster that has tricked everyone into throwing their lives away?"

"Par-pardon me?" said Alanah.

"Noodle!" Russel shouted.

"You heard what I said, monster," Noodle continued, "I know your true intentions. Do not think you have me tricked with your faked sob stories."

Alanah looked over at Russel with sadness and confusion written on her face.

"I told her everything that happened during our drive back here," Russel explained, "She deserved to know. I couldn't just not tell her, Alanah."

"O-oh," Alanah said as she casted her eyes down to floor for a moment then looked at Noodle. "Miss Noodle, I promise you that I mean no harm to you or anyone else. I just want a normal life with friends and my music," She clasped her hands together and begged, "So please, believe with words I say. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially any human on my watch."

Noodle crossed her arms and scoffed, "It is obvious that you have failed since you brought us into your problems instead. Which could possibly send us to our deaths, might I add."

"Noodle, I'm sure Alanah here didn't know any of this would happen," 2D piped in, "She can't read people's minds and figure out what will go on."

"She must have tricked you with her sugar-coated lies also, 2D," said Noodle.

"That's enough, Noodle," Russel spat out, "I had it with you talking – "

"N-no, it's okay," Alanah interrupted with a raised hand.

"Alanah?"

"I get it when I'm unwanted," she said, giving him an obviously faked smile. "I know the feeling all too well. I should go leave and go somewhere else then. Excuse me…" Alanah stepped pass the three and left the room without another word said.

Russel wanted to follow after and reassure her that everything was fine, but he knew it wasn't, far from it. He wasn't sure what to say to make things better. He was no miracle worker. Not like he could change Noodle's opinion about demons and other creatures of the night. And not like he could say to Alanah that Noodle didn't mean the words she said. That would be a complete lie. Russel was completely stumped with this situation.

"If anyone needs me, I will be in my room," Noodle declared and exited the room with her luggage in tow.

Russel and 2D exchanged and confused and unsure glances with one another. Without speaking, the two men separated when the both left the room. It was an unspoken language that 2D would talk to Noodle while he would find Alanah again and talk to her. The last thing anyone needed was for fighting within the group before they had to come together and defend their home.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked everywhere for Alanah inside the mansion. The game room, the cinema, his own room, the bunker, 2D's room, the kitchen, and some of the vacant rooms; there was no sign of the werewolf girl. An idea popped into Russel's head. Outside, he never even considered about checking outside.

He went to the mansion's foyer and pushed open the double glass doors to the crisp twilight air. The sun was setting, transforming the sky into a majestic array of pinks and violets that swirled within each other. The metal archway that lined the entrance rattled in the wind. On the concrete stairs, leading down to a section of the landfill, sat Alanah on the top step. Her back leaned against the sturdy hand railing. She wore his camo jacket with its oversized sleeves draped over her legs and it zipped closed.

"There you are, Alanah." Russel said and he approached her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I know," replied Alanah, but she didn't turn to face him. "It's a given you would be worried. You are my friend, after all."

Russel asked, "Mind if I take a seat?"

Alanah shook her head. "Not at all," she said, "It's a free world. That's what humans say, right? It's an interesting statement."

He sat down beside Alanah. "Actually, not everyone is free in our world," Russel explained. His eyes scanned across the jagged, hilly horizon. The sun was setting slowly in the sky ahead of them. "Some countries still treat their citizens like garbage and slaves. Some people don't even have rights."

Alanah sat up straight and turned to face him. "Really?" she asked. "I never thought about it like that. The human world is like a paradise compared to the oppressive society that was my old home. And Vicki is working me to the bone to produce her music. So, maybe they're the same?" She shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. I make songs about love and freedom, but I don't even know what that really is…"

"Music only works if you use your own experiences to influence you," he said. "Artists these days sing and rap about things they never went through to appear relatable and to gain a quick buck. Their music lacks feeling. I think if you experience those things for yourself then you'll feel satisfied with your work."

"You really think so, Mister Russel?" Alanah asked, seemingly hanging on every bit of advice he had spoken to her.

"No doubt about it, Alanah," Russel smiled and rested a hand on her left shoulder. "You just have to find that thing that brings that love and freedom you deserve." He thought about adding a rude statement about Vicki and Laura, but he held his tongue.

"Thanks," Alanah said as she scooted her body closer to Russel's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Russel draped his arm causally over the woman's shoulders and pulled her in a little closer to his body. He had this strange feeling that he needed to protect her from the dangers of the world. It was funny; a human wanting to keep a werewolf safe. What was he thinking? It should be the other way around when it came to fairy tales and fables of that sort. He looked over at Alanah, who's face was outlined by the warm colors of the setting sun. She looked cute in that lighting, relaxed and at ease. He wished she could stay relaxed with nothing in her world to cause her anxiety. That would be wishful thinking though. It soon came to him that he remembered why he went out to find her and it wasn't for simple small talk.

"Alanah," Russel said, "I came looking for you to apologize for what Noodle said. You're not a monster. I swear she isn't hostile towards strangers. She's a good kid."

"It's okay," Alanah replied, keeping her eyesight on the world ahead of them. "Humans are scared of things they don't quite understand. She is just reacting to something that could threaten things she holds dear. I would do the same if it was me in that situation. I don't blame her."

It slowly grew quiet between the two adults. They seemed to enjoy the silence of each other's company. Russel had to admit; being close to Alanah made him feel comfortable, calmer and more focused. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder and his spirits made soft murmurs in his ears. They were content, which was a rare occurrence. Even they favored Alanah's presence though they were just arguing with each other not too long ago. They always change their minds since they weren't a single entity. But it brought some relief that they grown to like Alanah, just as he did.

Russel closed his eyes and leaned his head over to rest it on Alanah's head. He cared so much about her even though they met just a couple of days ago. What was it about her that was so different from other women? Well, everything about her was different. She was a breath of fresh air in his stale life that he realized was growing stagnant. Maybe the Lovers Card was right. Though they had become friends, he had slowly fallen for her to fill the void that others could not. He opened his eyes again and his eyes fell upon Alanah. It still boggled his mind that she could transform into a eight-foot beast. He would be none of the wiser if she hadn't told and shown him. Being this close to an actual werewolf; Russel felt no fear, no danger to his life. Murdoc was right; he was a hotbox for the supernatural.

"Don't worry, Alanah," Russel said, breaking the silence, as he squeezed her shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you just because of who you are. You deserve someone in your life you can depend on."

Alanah turned her head towards him and smiled. "Thank you, Mister Russel," she said. "You're as great as I thought you were. Caring, kind, and reliable; as a friend should be. I wish I had more friends like you." She slipped out of his large embrace and she stepped down several steps to face him. "You have done so much for me already," Alanah stated. Her eyes turned gold and intense. "So, I've decided that I will protect you from anything that will come to harm you. I know about the demons and ghosts that attack and scare you all the time. I-I might not be the bravest or strongest creature out there, but I'll try my best to keep you safe and happy."

"I'm flattered, Alanah," Russel said. "But you don't have to do that. I've been dealing with my demons for years now. I couldn't force my problems and issues onto you. You're dealing with so much in your life already. Doesn't feel right."

Alanah's eyes shifted back to their normal brown color and she tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure? I just want to be helpful and useful to you. I know I can be useful to someone…"

She wanted to be useful? The question rested oddly in his mind for a minute with the many questions he had for her. Why was being useful so important to her? Perhaps being useful to someone was just as important as living itself to her. And Alanah saw use in herself if she could fix his problems. He had to nip this in the bud before the poor girl got hurt emotionally. He knew all about his demons and she only knew as much as he let on in interviews. Russel opened his mouth to let her down gently, but he was soon interrupted by the loud sound of wings beating close by. He was used to hearing the swarm of crows flying around the mansion, yet these noises came from a single creature behind him.

Alanah's eyes casted upwards to the figure behind him and she brought her hands to her chest; a familiar nervous gesture.

"Ah, there you two are! My Ghostie-Goo and Russy-Wussy! Of course you two would be together!"

An unpleasant shiver ran up and down Russel's spine at the grating voice in his ears. He turned around reluctantly.

It, of course, was Vicki. The vampire woman sat on top of the metal archway with her legs crossed over one another. She had a change of outfit after Alanah attacked her. Her clothes were completely black instead of their usual flashy colors but remained skin tight and skimpy. Her leathery, grey bat wings were stretched out; a wingspan of about twice the woman's full height behind her. She looked down at Alanah and Russel with an amused smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "Don't you two look cute together!" Vicki commented, "You would make a lovely couple if you would just hit it off already!"

Alanah pulled the jacket's hood over her head to hide the blush that appeared on her face.

Russel stood to his feet. "Don't you have some other place to be…annoying at?" he asked.

"Not 'till midnight, Russy!" Vicki replied. "Anyway, Laura wanted you to come back inside. She has gathered everyone to reveal her big plan to protect this place! Isn't that nice of her? Now, I know you want to listen in on it or you're all bloody dog food," Vicki giggled and flapped her giant wings, taking flight over their heads. "Don't be late, you two love birds! Laura hates tardiness!" She soared through the darkening sky and returned to the towering roof of Kong Studios.

"She's right," Alanah said as her eyes remained where she last saw Vicki. "Laura will have our heads if we aren't there in a timely manner." She started to climb the stairs and stopped next to Russel, who got up when she did.

Alanah then disappeared inside the building while he stood in the open doorway without going inside just yet. His vacant eyes set on the crescent moon rising over the garbage lined horizon. He didn't see the twins' car in the distance or any sign of their unwanted presence. A gust of chilly wind blew from the north, causing Russel to retreat into the warmth of the haunted mansion without another word.

"Thank you all for coming," Laura said, addressing the group of people that gathered before her.

In the lounge room of the mansion, all members of Gorillaz and Misbehaving Beauties had occupied the room's seating. Russel sat in the leather lounge chair while Alanah balanced herself on the chair's arm. 2D and Noodle sat on the couch in the middle of the large room. Murdoc sat adjacent from Russel and Alanah; his eyes peeked out from edges of his ragged fringe to keep an eye on Vicki. The blonde woman hung upside down from the high ceiling as her vampiric wings wrapped tight around her body.

Laura, standing behind the couch, faced Murdoc, "Good to see you alive and working order, Murdoc," she added.

"It's too early for me to keel over just yet," said Murdoc. "I've still got people to meet and places to see before I greet the big guy downstairs again."

"Tell them your plan, Laura," Vicki demanded, swaying back and forth. "I'm just trembling with anticipation!"

"You will hear soon enough, Vicki," Laura said. "As you all know that Kong Studios will be under attack by Mariah, Murphy, and an unknown number of werewolves from Morgana's Pack.

Noodle glared at Alanah, which the woman slinked away from the teen's piercing gaze.

"Who's Morgana?" 2D asked.

"Um…that-that would be my mother," Alanah responded, keeping her eyes on the carpet at her feet.

Laura nodded her head. "Thank you, Ghost. Perhaps you can inform the others of your kind?"

"Yes, Ghost," Noodle spoke up. "Tell us more about how we will be torn apart and eaten alive."

Alanah flinched at Noodle's words and soon all eyes were on her. She began to tremble as she tried to find her words. "W-well," Alanah said. "Werewolves aren't confined to the full moon, but we use the moon to mark certain events. Mass hunting and major battles usually happen during the light of the full moon. That's when we can see the best while we hunt in the forests, like real wolves. S-so it won't surprise me if the twins attack on the next full moon to take over a place as big as a mansion."

"So, when's the next full moon anyway?" Russel asked to Alanah, but Laura was quick to cut her off.

"Thank you, Ghost. The next full moon is within two weeks' time." Laura answered. "That should give us enough time to prepare for the upcoming battle."

"How do we truly know that they will attack then?" Noodle questioned. "How do we know that it isn't a ruse calculated by her," the teen brandished a judging finger at Alanah, "to let our guard down?"

"Noodle, you're not a stupid girl," Murdoc said. "If she wanted to make us her next dinner, she would have done that already. Since we're here, still alive with our limbs intact and attached to our bodies, I don't think that thought ever crossed her pretty little head." His eyes laid upon Alanah. "Isn't that right, Ghost?"

"Y-Yes sir," Alanah replied obediently, turning her head to the side and rubbing her arm. "Werewolves are generally God-fearing creatures. They wouldn't dare cross our Goddess' set times for us or face her unbridled rage." She then puffed out her chest with determination and faced her head towards the others. "So yes, I am certain they will attack on the night of the upcoming full moon. There is no doubt about it."

Murdoc let out a small chuckle. "You didn't have to get all religious on us," he said.

"Says the man who peddles Satanism every chance he gets," Russel added.

"Hey, Satanism is a way of life. Besides, you don't see me worshipping a giant, glowing space rock above our heads, now do you?" Murdoc retorted.

"The moon doesn't glow, Murdoc," 2D piped in. "The moon reflects light from the Sun. Remember that from primary school."

The older man glared daggers at the younger man. "Did I say you could speak up, Faceache?" he said.

"No…" 2D said sheepishly.

Laura cleared her throat loudly, grabbing everyone's attention once again. "If you all are finished" she said. "I would like to discuss my plan of arming you and this building."

With a snap of her fingers, Agatha appeared on Laura's shoulder, holding a rolled-up sheet of blueprint over where a head would be on the creature's body. Its amorphous body twitched and moved like sludge as she jumped off her owner. She landed on the sofa cushion next to 2D, which the man let out a childish scream before Noodle slapped a hand over his mouth. She eyed Agatha while the dark creature slithered from the sofa to the coffee table in the center of the group. Agatha threw the rolled-up paper on the table and pushed it opened for everyone to see.

On closer inspection, the blueprint paper was a map of Kong Studios' main floor. Laura stepped around the couch, headed towards the table, and waved her open hand over the map. In an instant, a blue holographic image of the entire mansion rose from the paper. It mapped out every single detail of the building.

"Whoa," 2D gasped as he leaned in towards the image with a finger outstretched. "How did you do that?"

"Magic is a strange thing, Stuart," Laura replied, "And please refrain from touching the hologram. There are awful side effects from coming in contact with it."

2D's eyes widened and he sat back in his seat on command.

"Now then," Laura said. "Our enemies could come from the main cardinal directions so we must prepare for all possible outcomes in this fragile situation. Putting up traps and explosives within the landfill should thin their numbers to a manageable count. Silver bullets and high-powered guns are effective at taking out werewolves, so we need a supply of those."

"Like I said before, leave it to me for all your weapon needs," Murdoc declared. "I've got connections from a few blokes I met in prison."

"You mean your Mexican drug cartel buddies," Russel said, furrowing his brows. "We ain't dealing with drug dealers, Murdoc. Especially ones you're associated with."

"Oh, get off your moral high ground, Russel. Where else are we going to get illegal weapons in a bloody gun-free country. This isn't America, you yank. Remember? Sorry I don't have the pleasure of having an assault rifle taped to my back." Murdoc said, "We'll need to smuggle these guns in and I don't know anyone better to do it than a Mexican." He cackled a little.

Russel could only huff out an annoyed sigh.

"Then it is settled," said Laura. "Murdoc will be in charge of proving weapons from his…Mexican acquaintances as soon as possible."

"My katana is enough for me," Noodle added. "I do not need a gun or any other weapon to take down these monsters. I have taken down hordes of the undead with just my blade."

Laura faced Noodle. "I'm glad you are proud of your abilities," she said. "But werewolves are different than the undead. Werewolves are not brain dead, fast and strong. They will snap your blade in half and rip out your insides in a matter of seconds without another thought. We need to take the necessary precautions to keep the four of your alive. Like more willing people to operate traps for us."

"Oh, oh!" Vicki exclaimed, raising her hand and waving it. "I know a few Thralls that will certainly help me out with anything I ask for them! They can't say not to someone like me."

"Benefits of being a Master Vampire, yeah?" Murdoc included, "Reaping in those lovely perks of yours."

"Master Vampire?" Russel repeated, "Then why didn't she turn you when she bit you."

"That's because I can control who I can turn, and I would never turn Murdy!" the vampire explained. "He's too cute to make a Thrall or a Ghoul and I wouldn't be able to taste his sweet, sweet blood."

"You're not getting another drop out of me," said Murdoc. "That I promise."

"Oh Murdy," Vicki giggled. "You're such a jokester!"

"Fair enough then," Laura said. "I hope these Thralls of yours are willing to be werewolf fodder for us. A barrier between us and the enemy, if you will."

Vicki replied, "Oh, don't worry about it! I'll handle them, to a certain degree, that is."

Laura nodded her head once. "Good," she said. "I'll see you to it, Victoria. Now with that handled, I do believe we must figure out where we will situate ourselves during the battle." The woman turned towards the map and pointed to it. "Ghost will lead the group of werewolves through the first round of traps."

"So, you're going to throw Alanah in immediate danger without even asking her?" Russel asked, a little heated.

I-It's okay, Mister–" Alanah started to say.

"No, it's not okay," he interrupted quickly. "You deserve to live as much as we do. You'll get hurt by them. They made it clear that they won't hesitate to attack you at any chance they get."

"I know you fear for Ghost's life and safety," Laura said. "But we are Ghost's friends. We know her best ability is to run away from dire situations."

"What kind of friends don't even call their friend by their real name? What kind of friend belittle, talk over, and overwork their friend to the point they can't enjoy their hobby in peace?"

Laura's expression turned cold and her gaze icy as she glared at Russel. "I could say the same exact thing with you and Murdoc. You two seem to do the same thing with Stuart." She stepped towards him. "Bit of a hypocrite, aren't you, Russel Hobbs?"

Alanah jumped in between the two. She growled and bared her teeth at Laura, which the woman took a step back.

"Are you…threatening me, Ghost?" Laura asked with a hand over her mouth in shock. She then rested her cheek in said hand. "Even with everything I have done for you…This makes me sad. But you must be taught a lesson." She lowered her hand and snapped her fingers.

Agatha leapt onto Alanah, stretching its body out and wrapping around her like a rope. Alanah struggled against the transparent binding, but Agatha tightened her hold on the woman. She let out a pained yelp and stopped her fighting.

Russel shot up from his seat and grasped Agatha in his hand. Though the creature was see-through, it was still tangible. He tried pulling the creature off Alanah, but it kept breaking apart in his fingers. Agatha clamped down harder on the woman.

A long tendril stretched out from Agatha's body and it slapped Russel across the face. The strength behind the slap sent him crashing into the wall and groaning from the pain. He could feel the bruise on his jaw grow raw again from the slap. His bruise wasn't going to heal for a long time after that. Russel rubbed his jaw and pushed himself off the wall. He had to get that thing off Alanah somehow.

Seeing her friend in pain, Alanah snapped. An inhuman roar ripped out from the woman's mouth. The noise was almost deafening in the small space, causing everyone to cover their ears. Her eyes glowed golden and she started thrashing about wildly. She buried sharp teeth into Agatha's slender body. The shade let out a shriek of pain yet stayed attached to Alanah, as per to Laura's order. Alanah tore through the creature, ripping it piece by piece with her teeth and claws. Laura barely moved a muscle at the act until Alanah had finished the creature off. Parts of shadowy, undefinable masses covered the carpeted floor that gave off black smoke. Alanah panted, shoulder heaving and eyes locked on Laura.

"Really, Ghost? Was that quite necessary?" Laura scolded. "Did you purge that little outburst from your system? Are you ready to use your big girl words?"

Russel was taken aback. How could this woman talk to Alanah like she was a disobedient child? Alanah didn't reply.

"This is what is different between you and me, Ghost," Laura said. "You just cannot take criticism, whether it be criticism about yourself or your friend. You will never grow up out of this childish phase if you never accept criticism."

Russel opened his mouth to defend his friend but was cut off by Alanah herself.

"Shut up," Alanah growled through a clenched jaw. "Just shut up."

Laura placed a cupped hand behind her ear and said. "You're going have to speak up dear. Mumbling is so unflattering."

Alanah yelled, "I said shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Vicki gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Murdoc, Noodle, and 2D were stuck in the middle, being silent observers in the situation. Russel, while a bit shocked from what came out of her mouth, stood by Alanah's side. Laura raised a brow at the younger woman.

"You and Vicki are always pushing me around," Alanah explained through a fit of rage. Her body trembled and squeezed her hands into fists. "You never give me a damn break and always forcing me to do your work! You interrupt me every time I speak, all because you think you're better than me!"

"But Ghost," Vicki said as she jumped down from the ceiling and walked over to Alanah and Laura. "We _are_ better than you! We have more experience of the human world than you do!"

"Just because you have one single human friend who has connections with spirits, does not make you have experience in the world around you," Laura replied, shaking her head. "You are still a child in the body of an adult."

Alanah gritted her teeth and barked, "I'll show you two who's the adult! I will protect everyone here without your help! I don't need you two!"

A smirk appeared on Laura's face and she said, "Fine, Ghost. Have it your way then. Don't expect us to help you when you need assistance, and everyone is bleeding at your feet." The woman clapped her hands. The smoky black pieces of Agatha twitched and quickly came together in the middle of the floor, turning into a black hole. Laura stepped onto the hole's center and her body began to sink into the darkness. She gave Alanah a small wave before her head was swallowed by the black hole. The hole shrunk in size until it disappeared from sight.

Vicki stretched her arms over her head. "Guess this is my cue to leave!" she announced and then slapped a hand on Alanah's shoulder, grinning. "Good luck, Ghostie!" she said. "You're going to need plenty of it!" Vicki made her way to the door then said, "Try to keep Murdy alive, will you? It would be so sad if his blood went to waste…" and exited the room giggling.

Alanah calmed down after the ordeal; her eyes and nails turned back to normal. She blinked several times as she stared at a section of the wall in front of her.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" said Murdoc, standing to his feet.

"I think Alanah was standing up for herself," 2D replied, "Like I did that one time and you smashed an empty bottle over my head."

"Alanah…?" Russel said taking a step towards the woman. "You okay?"

Alanah grabbed her long hair and started to pull on it. "No, no, no…" she whispered then she looked over at him with a frown on her face. "I messed up again…"


End file.
